The next chapter
by Wilde-writer23
Summary: Follow our favorite fox and bunny as they find love in each other, deal with the controversy of their relationship, and fight to make Zootopia a better place. They take on a simple missing mammal case, but they soon realize that there is much more behind this case than both them, and the ZPD, could have ever predicted. Rated M for violence, strong language, and sexual scenes
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: Hey, welcome to my first fanfic, please leave a review whenever you can, it'll help me improve my writing...hopefully.

Chapter one: And so it begins

"That concert was amazing, wasn't it Nick." Judy said as the pair exited the the stadium.

"Meh, it was, _okay_." Nick responded. He wasn't the biggest Gazelle fan but he wasn't going to turn down the free tickets...or a chance to spend the night with Judy.

"Ok! That finale of 'Try everything' was great. Besides, I saw you having fun." Judy exclaimed at his answer, prompting him to roll his eyes. She had an amazing time that night. Not only did she get to go to a Gazelle concert, she got to spend the night with her favorite fox and best friend, Nick.

They had become close ever since the Night Howler incident a year ago, she even convinced him to join the force and become her partner. They had just spent the day patrolling the city with him. After they clocked out, they went to the concert tonight. Though no matter what, she couldn't shake the feeling that tonight meant more than just two friends going to a concert together.

She was deep in thought when Nick spoke up saying "I'll admit, I had fun...but it had nothing to do with the music" startling Judy.

 _Wait, was that supposed_ _to mean what I think it did,_ she thought. Nick on the other hand had slightly different thoughts.

 _Okay,_ he thought, _here we go, no turning back now._

"I mean, yeah, the music was good, but I was interested in something else." he said both hoping she understood what he was saying and terrified of how she would react if she did.

At that comment, Judy froze where she was. _Did he just say what I think he said,_ she thought while inwardly screaming with joy.

Nick stopped a little after Judy and turned to face her, a mix of dread and excitement filling him. _Okay, this is it. Say something._ He thought. He opened his mouth to talk but the words caught in his throat.

As mammals walked past them, Judy was the first to speak. "W...well then what _were_ y-you focused on."

Nick thought about what to say for a moment, "I...I was focused on something beautiful" having trouble finding his voice.

"What was so b-beautiful that you couldn't focus on the concert" Judy stammered out.

Nick was panicking internally when he finally managed to to say "You." It was no more than a whisper, but it was enough for Judy. She bounded over to Nick and pulled him into a fierce embrace. Tears forming in their eyes, they agreed to go to Nick's apartment and bounded for the train.

Now back at Nick's apartment, the pair tightly embrace and as they loosen, they look into each others eyes, emerald meeting amethyst "Judy Hopps, I love you and _never_ want to let go" Nick said lovingly.

Judy sniffled and said,"I love you to my sly fox." They both share a laugh and finally calm down.

Nick looks into Judy's eyes and decides _Go on, do it Nick, you got this._ He slowly leans in and kisses Judy and they lock together like that until they have to breath. They gaze lovingly at each other until they finally break the embrace. Judy just now starts to notice Nick's apartment around her.

"Wow Nick, how can you afford all this."

"Well remember how I said two hundred dollars a day."

"Mmhmm"

"It was an exaggeration, but I still made a lot on a daily basis"

"Oh"

She sat down on the couch and beckoned Nick to sit next to her. He sat down and they immediately started cuddling. After some time on the couch Judy felt it was time to sleep and asked "Soooo, where's the bedroom."

 _Bedroom, crap should I join her or..._ Judy answered for him "I want to cuddle with my favorite fox tonight as we fall asleep." As they made their way to the bedroom something dawned on Judy.

"I don't have anything to sleep in" she said.

"Don't worry Carrots, you can borrow one of my shirts and a pair of shorts if you want" Nick said. With a sigh of relief, Judy thanked him and changed into the clothes he offered. _I have to admit, she looks cute in the oversized clothes,_ Nick thought. They made it to the bedroom and snuggled together on the bed with Nick wrapping himself around Judy and covering her with his tail like a blanket. They quickly fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

Judy's natural clock woke her up. After a moment the events of last night came back to her and she smiled looking at the fox she loved. She grudgingly slipped out from Nick's embrace and found her way to the bathroom. Along the way she noticed a clock. **6:30 AM** She ran back to the bedroom and woke up Nick.

"Ahhh, whats going on Carrots!" he exclaimed after being awoken.

"Nick! It's six thirty and we need to be at the precinct and in roll by call seven!" He jumped out of bed and they both threw on some clothes and ran out of the building.

They got to the precinct and rushed passed Clawhauser."Hey guys...Huh, they sure are in a hurry"

They changed into their uniforms and ran into the Bullpen. Taking their seat just as Bogo came into the room. The caped buffalo was a stern and strict mammal but he did care about his officers, although he would never admit to that.

"Is there something funny!" he yelled when he noticed some of his officers snickering. "No...good. Today's docket is short so lets get to it. Officers Rizzolie, Fangmyer, and Delgato, I want a debriefing on the progress of your under cover operation, Officers Hopps and Wilde, my office after my debrief with the detectives, the rest of you, patrol. Dismissed."

They walked over to Clawhauser to pass the time untill their meeting with Bogo.

"Hey Clawhauser! Sorry for running past you earlier, we were a little behind." Judy said as she and Nick exited the Bullpen and approached the cheetah.

"Oh, well..." he began when he suddenly noticed the smell in the air. "O. M. GOODNESS!" He squealed.

Suddenly Nick realized why the other officers were snickering _Crap, you have got to be kidding me_ he thought. "You two were together after the concert last night weren't you, that's why you were late this morning. Are you two finally, well you know?"

Judy looked on in shock while Nick just froze hoping no one heard Clawhauser. Judy, realizing there was no way out of this said "Okay, so we may have admitted our feelings to each other. And, ahhh, kissed" the last word just a high pitched whisper.

Nick regained enough composure to add "Please don't make a big deal about this, we should probably talk to Bogo before we come out to the whole precinct."

Clawhauser was disappointed but had to admit he was right, after all he didn't want to be the reason their partnership was broken up. "Okay. But after you tell Bogo can I spread the news, pleeeeease" he said in response.

"Fine, but only if I get a part of the winnings from the betting pool I know has been going on." Nick said smugly.

Clawhauser immediately felt embarrassed. "How did you know about that!?" He said.

"A smart mammal never reveals his sources" Nick said, more smug than before.

"Okay, fine, you have a deal" Clawhauser said.

After that, the fox lead his rabbit to Bogo's office. "They're all going to know." Judy said flatly.

"It was going to happen eventually, better sooner than later." Nick said trying to reassure Judy.

"How did he even know anyway?" she asked.

"He could smell us on each other. I mean, we didn't mark each other but we did cuddle...a lot...so our scents are on each other." He said calmly.

"Oh..."Judy responded as they reached Bogo's office.

When they reached Bogo's office, the three undercover officers exited allowing them to enter.

As they entered, Bogo reached for a file but, before he could speak, Judy spoke up. "Sir, before you address the topic of this meeting, Nick and I need to talk to you about something first."

Slightly angry at being stopped from speaking but also curious Bogo said "What is it Hopps."

She was about to speak when Nick said, "Sir, we are in a relationship and wanted to talk to you before news got out so we could possibly remain partners."

Both bunny and buffalo were stunned. Judy because Nick was so calm and official, Bogo because of what he just learned about these two officers.

After getting past the initial shock Bogo asks "Hopps, is this true?" She nods as she begins to blush and look at the floor. Bogo took a moment to consider this information and finally says, "Normally, in this kind of situation I would separate you two..." Judy suddenly looked up pleadingly while Nick began to protest but, sensing there was more to be said, stopped himself. Bogo continued, trying to avoid the bunny's gaze "But, seeing as you came to me as apposed to me finding out and calling you in, I will grant you my trust and allow you to remain partners. BUT! You get one chance, you show me I can't trust you two together, I will separate you and assign new partners to both of you." Over joyed, the rabbit and fox hugged but quickly recomposed themselves remembering where they were. "Now, as for the case. There is a missing mammal. This is different though as this time, it is a kit. All the information I have for you is in the case file case file you will receive from Clawhauser. You may go now." The two exited the office and headed for Clawhauser's desk.

"This is great, we get to stay partners and we have a real assignment...Oh no, now it's time for Clawhauser to tell everyone." Judy said.

"It'll be fine Carrots, I'm sure everyone will be happy for us anyway." Nick said to calm down Judy.

They got to Clawhauser's desk and as soon as they said they told Bogo, he yelled over to another officer,"Hey McHorn, it finally happened, you won the bet." The rhino started laughing and as others finally caught on, they gave Nick and Judy knowing looks and the occasional pat on the back.

As the officers calmed down and returned to their work Clawhauser handed Judy the case file and Nick the money he was promised. "I'm so happy you guys finally got together. Most of the precinct has been expecting it ever since we saw you run after Nick after the press conference, Judy." Clawhauser said as Judy began to read the file.

"Really?" She said surprised.

"Yeah, we saw you running after him looking so sad that he stormed off. Some of us almost expected you to push through the crowd and run after him." Clawhauser said joyfully.

"Huh. Thinking back on it, I considered doing that but then they started surrounding me and I couldn't get through. But if I had, I may have never gone back to the farm and made the connection to the Night Howlers." Judy said. Suddenly a thought dawned on her. _Nonononononono. What am I going to do about them._

Noticing the worried expression on his partner's face, Nick asked "Hey Carrots, whats wrong. Carrots...Carrots!" shaking her out of her thoughts.

"The farm. My _Parents!_ Nick, what am I going to say to my parents?" Judy said, panicking. This caused the fox to suddenly start panicking as well.

"We have to tell your parents...your _fox hating_ parents." He said flatly, not revealing the sudden panic he was feeling.

They both stood there a moment when Clawhauser spoke, "Guys...calm down. I'm sure they'll understand. And I'm sure they don't hate foxes."

Judy slowly turned to him, panic filling her eyes, "Clawhauser, they are the ones that gave me the fox repellent...and. A. _FOX TAZER_ "

Nick was now filled with fear as well as panic. "Tazer?" was all he could get out.

Judy suddenly realized how Nick felt and tried to reassure him, "Nick" she said softly, "It will be okay, I won't let them taze you. I love you and I don't care what my parents think. We'll be okay, I promise." This had the intended effect and Nick calmed down.

Clawhauser couldn't contain himself any more and squealed in joy at the interactions of the loving pair. "You guys are just to cute." Judy glared at him for calling her cute and. Realizing the mistake he made, he said, "Sorry Judy, but it's true. You two just seem perfect for each other."

She softened her expression and turned to Nick as he said, "Thanks buddy." He turned to Judy and said, "Lets get to the cruiser and get started on this case."

They exited the building and headed to their car. Once in the cruiser, Judy said to Nick, "We need to talk about how we are going to handle my parents, but we need to focus on the job for now, okay."

"Ok." He responded, dread for the encounter filling him. Judy reached for his paw and squeezed it tight, Nick squeezed back and his worries fled him for the moment.

"Lets go find that kit." He said with his usual confidence. Judy smiled and Nick smiled back as Judy pulled the cruiser out and began driving.

After a few minutes of driving in silence, Nick spoke up, "So, whats our first move Carrots."

"Well, I think we should head to the home and ask the parents a few questions."

"Sounds like a plan. What do you think we can get from them?"

"We need to decide first how she went missing. Did she run away? Was she kitnapped? So on and so forth."

"Mmhmm"

"Then it's decided, to the home."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes:

Hey guys, thanks to every one giving this story a chance. This is my first fic so any advice is well appreciated. I'm going to try to get up to chapter 3 out as quickly as possible, but after that expect a weekly update schedule. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 2: Where ever the trail leads

The duo arrived at the missing kits home in Tundra Town and walked up to the door. "Carrots, are you cold, you're shivering more than a squirrel with anxiety" Nick said seeing Judy's tremors.

"N-no, I'm f-fine Nick." She lied. Nick just shook his head and put his coat over her, it almost covered her completely.

Already feeling warmer she looked up to him as he knocked on the door, "Thanks Nick, but aren't you cold." she asked.

"I'll be fine Carrots, we'll go inside soon anyway." he said, already feeling the cold. _I hope they get here soon or my tail will freeze off._ He thought.

They heard some one walk to the door and soon it was opened and a kind looking female snowshoe hare appeared.

"Hello mam," Judy started, "I'm officer Judy Hopps and this is my partner officer Nick Wilde. We're here to help find your daughter." She said the last sentence reassuringly.

"Oh thank you, please come in." she said, holding back tears at the mention of her missing daughter.

"Thank you Mrs.?" Nick asked.

"Harely, and it's the least I can do."

Once inside, she showed them to the living room where they sat down and began to talk.

"Is your husband home, we would like to talk to him as well?" Judy asked.

"No, he's at work. He works with a software company and isn't home much." she responded. This got Nick's attention but he kept his mouth shut as to not anger the hare with any comments he had.

Judy began the questioning, "So, when did you first notice she was missing?"

"That was a couple nights ago, I went out to grab some groceries for dinner and when I got home, she was gone. I immediately called the police. I already told them all this why are you questioning me again?!" responded starting to get defensive.

"We just received this case and wanted to get a better grip on the facts first." Judy said trying to calm the hare.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten so worked up. It's just..." she said, feeling bad for lashing out.

"It's okay mam, I understand you're worried. I assure you we are doing everything to find your daughter." Judy said reassuringly.

"Now then, what was she doing before you left?"

"She was in her room, so I don't know"

"Can you think of her friends, they might know something important?"

"She had some friends at school but I never met them."

"Where did she go to school?"

"Tundra Town Public."

"What was she like at home?"

"She was normally very active, but recently she's been quite reserved." This once again got Nick's attention, but once again kept his mouth shut.

Judy continued, not knowing of her partners thoughts. "When did that start?"

"About a week ago I think. Her father had just gotten back from a business trip and she was excited but when he got home, she asked to play and he said he was tired and couldn't." Once again provoking the same response from Nick.

"Do you have any idea what has happened to her? Has anyone come forward with demands?"

"No, and no one has given any demands."

Satisfied with the information, Judy decided to stop prying for more and simply said "Thank you mam. If you have any more, please don't hesitate to call." and she handed the hare a card with her work number on it. "No, thank you. And I will." said as they got up to leave.

Once back in the cruiser and on the road, Judy said to Nick "You were awfully quiet in there, do you have any ideas."

When he didn't respond she noticed he was on his phone. "Nick! What are you doing!" she exclaimed, angry at him.

"Whoa Carrots, calm down. I had an idea and I'm trying to work an angle." He said.

Calming down, Judy asked "Okay. Well what is this idea of yours." He turned to her and began explaining "Well, from what I heard in there, I think this kit...Sahra was it...ran away because daddy wasn't home enough for her."

Judy took a moment to ponder this and said "Makes sense. So what's this 'angle' you have?"

"Well, if she ran away, the street kits might know where she is. Since Finnic kind of resembles a kit, I'm trying to get him to get some info from them." he responded.

Judy thought about this for a moment then said "Sounds like a good idea, but lets see if her friends know anything." as they pulled up to the school.

The principal lead the two of them to Sahra's classroom where they asked to talk to any of Sahra's friends. A few kits came to them but all they got from them was what they already knew.

"Well that was a bust, I hope Finnick comes up with something." Judy said as they were walking out of the classroom.

Suddenly Nick noticed something out of the corner of his eye and stopped. "Hey Judy, I'm going to take care of something. I'll meet you at the cruiser."

Judy looked at him, a little confused, but after seeing the look in his eyes decided not to ask questions. "Okay Nick. I'll be waiting for you." He nodded and she left.

Nick headed for what he saw, an arctic fox sitting in the back of the classroom. "Hey buddy, whats your name?"

The fox looked up and quietly said, "Nathan"

Nick could see something was bothering the fox. "Well Nathan, what seems to be wrong?" Nick asked, worried for him.

The fox looked surprised to see that someone cared. "Well, its just that... no one likes me. They say it's because I'm a fox but what does that have to do with anything." The kit responded sadly.

Nick got a hurt look in his eyes, having experienced the same treatment when he was younger. Nick looked into the younger foxes eyes and said "I know how you feel. Just don't let the jerks get to you and change who you are. This is Zootopia, and here, you can be anything. Don't let them convince you otherwise."

The young fox brightened up and said, "Thank you. You're going to find Sahra, right?"

Nick smiled and said "Of course we are. Are you two close?"

Nathan smiled, "Yeah, we're really good friends. Everyone says it's weird but we don't care."

Nick felt really good now and said "Good, don't let them tell you two how to live your lives. Well, I have to go, but here's this to remember me and what I said." and he placed a "junior detective" badge sticker on the fox then left as the kit waved bye to him.

Once Nick got in the cruiser, Judy asked "So what was that about?"

Not wanting to seem to sappy, Nick dismissed the question, "Nothing Carrots, it's fine."

That didn't satisfy the rabbit though. "Come on Nick, tell me what held you up."

Nick let out a sigh and began, "There was a fox kit in there and I wanted to talk to him. Turns out he went through the same kind of stuff I did when I was that age. I told him not to listen to anyone who doubted him and even learned he's really close with Sahra."

A little surprised, Judy said "That's really sweet Nick. Who knows, maybe those two will end up just like us."

Nick pondered this for a moment then said "Yeah, you might be right. He seemed really concerned about her." after that, the rest of the ride was in silence as the two were lost in their thoughts.

They got to the precinct just as the sun began to set. "Hey guys. Hows the investigation going?" Clawhauser asked as they entered the building.

"It's going just as you would expect it to, Benji." Nick responded, not wanting to discuss the case out there.

"Well, okay then. Chief wants to talk to you two."He said.

Ready to get to Bogo's office, Judy said "Okay. Thanks. See ya." Then the pair left to meet with Bogo.

Once outside Bogo's office, Judy knocked and the chief called out "Come in Hopps." They entered and Bogo immediately asked "What's the progress on the case?"

Judy was the first to answer, "Well, we haven't found much, but from what we've been told by the parents and her friends we believe she ran away."

Nick quickly added "And I'm working with a contact to find anything we can from the kits on the streets."

Bogo grunted and said "Good. Tomorrow, don't bother coming to roll call, clock in and work on the case immediately."

Confused, Judy asked "Sir, whats the rush? Whats going on?" Bogo sighed and said flatly

"Hopps, normally a missing mammal case is just that, but now a kit is involved. Now, whether it's a kitnapping, a run away, or they got lost in the city, it quickly gets noticed. Once the media gets a hold of this, You two will be critiqued for every move you make. I want this cleared up before that."

Judy nodded her head in agreement and looked to Nick who returned her gaze and said "Don't worry, we'll find her. And we'll try to keep it out of the media."

Bogo looked at them curiously. He knew they were a couple, but he couldn't quite wrap his head around it. "Well, now that everything has been said, go home and get some rest. I have a feeling these next days are going to be tough." And with that, they left Bogo's office and started on their way to the garage.

"So Nick, I was wondering if maybe I could spend another night at your apartment." Judy said as they walked.

"Sure, I don't see why not. We can swing by your place and pick some things up and you can stay at my apartment." They both were happy about this arrangement and quickly made their way to Judy's apartment.

Judy opened the door to her apartment and Nick gasped. "Carrots, how can you live here. It's barely a whole in the wall."

"I know, I know. And you haven't even heard Bucky and Pronk yet." Judy said in a defeated tone.

Nick decided to take advantage of the situation "You know what, I can't let you stay here. Maybe you should pack your bags for a few days."

Judy made a show of considering it then said "Sounds great Nick, I'll pack for a week. Does that sound good?"

"A week sounds good rabbit" came a voice through the wall.

"Yeah. It's better than forcing us to here what you two will be doing." Came another voice followed by laughter. Judy just slapped her paw on her face and suddenly couldn't wait to get out of this apartment.

Nick on the other paw responded "Well, if all goes well, you two will here anyway. Ow!" as Judy punched him in the arm for his joke.

"Sounds like you don't get to decide that fox."

The two in the other room laughed while Nick and Judy froze. "Wait, how did you guys know I was with a fox?" Judy asked nervously.

"It's all over the internet." one voice answered

"Yeah, some cop posted about it on Furbook." came the other voice.

"Damn it Clawhauser!" both Nick and Judy yelled at the same time. This was responded to by laughter.

Judy quickly packed while Nick searched the internet to see what everyone thought. "Hey Carrots," he started, "do your parents have easy internet access?"

Judy answered, surprisingly calmly, "Yes. But they don't ever use it so they probably don't know."

Encouraged by Judy's calmness, Nick said, "We should call them tonight." Judy began to protest but Nick continued, "It's better they find out from us before we are ready than someone else tells them." Knowing he was right, Judy just finished packing instead of arguing.

They arrived at Nick's apartment and collapsed on his couch. "Ugh, I'm not looking forward to this." Judy said as she pulled out her phone.

"Lets get this over with." Nick said, dread of the conversation soon to come filling him.

Judy dialed her parents phone number and after a few moments, her fathers face appeared. "Hey Jude the dude, how are you doing."

"Hey dad, I'm doing great, how are you and mom."

"We're doing fine. So hows it going in the big city."

"Actually, that's part of why I'm calling. Can you get mom."

"Sure, I'll be right back." He set down the phone and left to go get Bonnie.

Judy turned to Nick and asked "Are you ready?"

"No. But we have to do this." he responded.

"Hi Judy." her mom started.

"Hi, how ar..." as her mother interrupted.

"Judy, did you get a new apartment?"

Judy sighed and answered "No, I'm Staying with someone for a few nights."

"Oh," Bonnie started, "Wait, is this 'someone' more than a friend?"

Judy was slightly shocked but still answered "Yes, he..." and she was once again cut off.

"Oh this is great. Can we meet the nice young rabbit?" her father asked. Nick's heart dropped at that and Judy nodded to him as if to reassure him it will be okay.

"Well dad, that's the thing. Mom, dad, meet Nick." She turned the phone so Nick was on screen. He froze and his eyes widened as he began to comprehend what just happened.

Luckily for him, Judy's parents were to shocked to speak so he nervously said "Hello Mr. and ." They suddenly both found their voices as Judy turned her phone back to face her again.

"What are you _thinking_ Judy!?" Her father anger filling his voice

"How could you do this!?" her mother now.

Before they could continue, Judy quieted them by yelling "STOP! I don't care that he's a fox!" Her father attempted to argue

"But Judy..."

"NO! We called so you would find out from us. Before you try to argue, just know you won't convince us to change our minds. I _love_ him and he _loves_ me. It doesn't matter he's a fox. He is a _great_ mammal." She said, calming down. Nick quickly moved over to her and wrapped his arm around her as the tears started to form in her eyes.

He looked into the phone as he heard Judy's dad yell "Get away from her you dirty fox!"

Nick fought back the tears forming in his eyes and said, "Mr Hopps, Mrs. Hopps, I love your daughter. Now I'm sorry, but please call us back when you have calmed down. Good bye." And with that he hung up the phone and took it from Judy's trembling paw and set it down.

They both let go their built up emotions and balled their eyes out while clutching each other for dear life. After a few minutes, they both managed to stop crying and simply kissed. The kissing soon turned to marking(The most intimate action two mammals can preform outside of sex and marriage). They began rubbing their cheeks on each other. Each marking the other as theirs. Once they were satisfied with the marking, they made their way to the bedroom, shared an intimate kiss, and fell asleep in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Why do you fight

 **Beep beep beep...** Nick,s alarm clock rang, waking the pair. "Morning Carrots." Nick said tiredly.

"Morning Blueberries." Judy responded. _Blueberries? Since when do I call him Blueberries?_ She thought.

"Blueberries huh? I think I like it." Nick said. They both giggled and Judy got up. "Aw, Carrots. You're so soft, why'd you have to get up?" Nick said, faking being hurt by this act and inciting another laugh from Judy.

"I would love to cuddle all day, but we have a case to get to and a kit to find." she said and left to shower.

Not before Nick could say "Oh, I'm sure we would be doing _more_ than 'cuddling' Carrots." in a sly voice. Judy blushed and ran to the bathroom before Nick could say more.

Once Judy left the room, Nick got up and checked his phone. _Hmm, a text from Finnic._ He thought while opening the message.

" **Yo Nick, we need to talk. I'll be outside your building by 7:00. Be there ASAP."**

Nicked the clock, **7:00 AM** , "Judy! I'm going to step out for a few." he yelled so she wouldn't worry where he was. "Okay" came her muffled reply. Suddenly thought of Judy fresh out of the shower came into Nick's head, but he shook the away as he left the apartment. _Maybe soon._ he thought.

Once he got outside he immediately noticed Finnic's van. He walked up and knocked on it. The small fox came out brandishing a baseball bat. Once he saw Nick, he waved the larger fox in while throwing the bat back into the van.

"What's so important you needed to see me so early? I know you like to sleep 'til ten."

"Nick, I managed to find a group of kits that were hiding the one you're looking for..."

"That's great! Where are they?"

"That's the thing. After I got there, some snatchers swooped in and picked em up." both foxes grew uncomfortable at that.

"What?" Nick said nervously.

"One of them recognized me and asked why I was there. I told him I was looking for one of them and he said I could buy her." Finnic answered in a worried tone.

"I was worried you were going to say something like that." Nick said, defeated.

"Nick, I think we can still stop this. He's going to send me the address half an hour before the sale. Its going on in one of the ware houses in the Rainforest district." Nick perked up a bit.

"Good. You'll have to be there Finnick."

"What?! No way I'm going some where like that!" Finnic yelled.

"Look, if you're not there and a raid goes down after you are told where it was, what do you think will happen to you?"

Finnic considered this then said "Shit! Fucking hell Nick! What have you gotten me into?!"

Nick responded "Listen, just don't make any bids and I can get you out of this after the raid."

"Fine, I'll do it...but you owe me Nick." The small fox responded.

"I know buddy, I know." and at that he left and ran back to his apartment.

Nick came barreling into his apartment and called out to Judy.

"What is is nick?!" she said, concerned.

"We need to get to the precinct now. Hurry up and dress. Don't ask questions." and he ran off to get his car ready. Judy hurried to get dressed and followed after Nick.

Judy asked what was going on but Nick said he would explain at the precinct. Seeing the look in his eyes, she decided to back off.

Once they arrived at the precinct, Nick sprinted up to Clawhauser. "Hey Ni..." he started.

"Not now! Where's Bogo!" Nick exclaimed as Judy ran to catch up with him.

"In the bullpen. He's started early today." Clawhauser responded, confused.

Nick ran off and Judy apologized for Nick. "It's fine, he seems pretty worked up." Clawhauser stated. Suddenly he noticed the smell in the air. "O. M. Goodness. Did you two..." He asked. Judy began to blush and answered "Yes Benjamin, we marked each other." Clawhauser could only squeal in response as Judy moved to follow Nick.

"Sir!" Nick yelled as he burst into the bullpen.

Everyone suddenly turned to him as Bogo began to yell"Officer Wilde! What are you doing in here! And out of uniform as well!"

Nick yelled back in response "SHUT UP!" Causing even the buffalo to become quiet in response. Judy came in as Nick yelled, also shocked. "We _need_ to talk about the case. Now!" Nick said. Bogo began to respond but Nick cut him off "I don't care what you have to say right now. Everyone leave now." They all looked to Bogo and he nodded his head as an answer. Everyone got up and left save for Bogo, Judy, and Nick, giving the fox a concerned look as they walked by.

"Sir, before you yell, let me explain. My contact told me that Sahra, the missing kit, was taken by snatchers and is going to be sold at auction. He's been invited and will receive the location half of an hour before the auction begins. He only knows that it will be in one of the ware houses in the district." Nick explained.

Bogo's eyes widened and he said "Wilde, I know you had a 'shady' past, but if you were involved in mammal trafficking.." when Nick angerly cut him off.

"I WOULD NEVER ASCOIATE WITH THAT SCUM! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF THAT YOU ASSHOLE!" yelling at the top of his lungs. This drew the attention of many of the officers in the building and Bogo could only stand there in shocked silence and stare at Nick.

Judy put her paw on Nick's shoulder as he seethed. "Nick." she said soothingly. He began to calm down and turned to her, a mixture of hurt and anger in his eyes. "It's okay Nick. I'm here. Please talk to me. Why did that get you so angry?" She said both trying to sooth him and learn what was going on with him. She pulled him into a tight embrace, not caring about the officers watching them.

Suddenly, in a sad, defeated tone, Nick said "I _used_ to have a sister." All of the anger Bogo was feeling drained from him at that comment. Suddenly, everyone around them seemed to loose interest as they backed away from the fox as he started to cry. "We...we..." He started when Judy said "Nick, you don't have to say it." "Yes...I do." he responded and began the story.

"Jane. We were very close, part of the same litter even. We were in the park playing..."

"Found ya!" a young female fox exclaimed when she found her brother, Nick.

"Aw come on, how are you so good at this Jane? I think you're cheating." Nick said.

"Nope, I'm just better than you Nicky." Jane said and they both giggled. "Come on. It's your turn to find me." she said.

 _ **We were playing hide 'n seek. I was counting when I heard her yell.**_

"5, 6, 7..." Young Nick was counting.

"Ahhhh! Hel..." He heard. He knew it was his sister and ran to her. He saw two mammals holding her now unconscious body.

 _ **It was a grizzly and a wolf, suddenly another mammal came from behind me and held a rag to my snout.**_

"Ahh, what the..." and Nick passed out. Both he and his sister were carried into a van and it drove off.

 _ **I woke up in a cage next to her. We were in separate cages but at least we could talk. She woke up before me.**_

 _ **"**_ Nicky! Are you okay, where are we?" Jane asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know Jane. Are you okay?" Nick asked, concerned for his sister.

"Mmhmm..." she nodded. "Nick, I'm scared." Jane said.

Nick was terrified to but couldn't let her see that. "It'll be okay Jane, I promise." he said, not sure of the truth of that statement. "Hey, I think I can get this open." Nick said as he fiddled with his cage. Suddenly, the rusted hinges broke and the door opened and almost dropped to the ground but thankfully it was locked to the cage. Nick got out and tried to open his sisters cage but couldn't even get the door to budge. "Dang it. It'll be okay Jane. I'll be right back with help." Jane nodded and nick ran off.

 _ **I ran off to get help, when the police got there, all that was left were a bunch of empty cages and a book with prices in it.**_

"Next to a price was Jane's name followed by 'Fresh catch'. I later found out that that's code for...for vir...virgin. My father had died a few years before that and my mom drank herself half to death. I turned twelve and a few months later..." Nick ended his story, leaving both Judy and Bogo speechless. "Nick, I'm so sorry." Judy said sadly. She cuddle up to Nick as they both started crying. Bogo could barely process what he was just told.

Once the fox and rabbit stopped crying, Bogo added in a reassuring tone, "Nick, I'm sorry for accusing you of having worked with those kind of mammals. I didn't know." he felt guilty for the accusation now.

Nick nodded and said "Now lets make sure it doesn't happen to anyone else. I made a certain fox a promise." Bogo seemed confused but Judy was proud of this fox she loved so much.

There are only a few warehouses in the Rainforest district due to its topography and they were all focused in a single area. "Ok, so there are only four building capable of hosting an auction. The others are refrigerated or over stocked." Bogo said over a map of the warehouses "Leaving these buildings." he said as he circled four buildings. "You two will come up with plans to raid each building. Swat will be here in an hour so we have to be ready." they both nodded and began discussing plans of attack.

An hour later, S.W.A.T. Arrived and entered the bullpen for a briefing. "Ok, these two are officers Hopps and Wilde. The two of them have devised a plan to attack and stop a mammal auction."Bogo said to introduce them and they took his place.

"Ok, so you already know the stakes. My contact will be receiving the location of the auction thirty minutes before the auction. For now he only knows that it is in a warehouse in the Rainforest district. We have devised plans for each of the four possible targets." Nick started.

"The packets you will receive contain all the information you should need to preform a raid. Remember, the contact will be inside the auction to maintain his cover so avoid collateral damage as best as possible." Judy continued.

After a few minutes of studying done by the S.W.A.T., they all headed out to the Rainforest district and the warehouses. Once they arrived, they set up in a near by building, creating a command center where Nick, Judy, Bogo, and John(the swat teams leader) were going to watch the operation. The rest of the S.W.A.T. Were posted in near by buildings, ready for the call. "Are you sure your people are up to this?" Nick asked nervously.

"Yes, they've been trained for this specific kind of situation." John said with pride.

Suddenly Nick's phone vibrated in his pocket. "It's my contact, It's building three." he said after reading the text.

"Ok everyone, thirty minutes to show time, get ready." John said over the radio.

Vehicles of all types arrived in the next half hour, including Finnic's van. _Okay bud, I'm going to get you out of this_. Nick thought.

After half an hour, no more cars showed up and two wolves appeared outside the door. "Okay, move in." John said and all the S.W.A.T. mobilized.

First snipers took out the guards on the doors, then the others set up a perimeter to prevent anyone from escaping. Once satisfied, they moved in and a wolf set a device on the door. They called over the radio "Breaching charge one set." and others confirmed their charges set as well. Another call "3, 2, 1, Breaching, breaching, breaching!" followed by an explosion.

Two rhinos charged what was left of the door as other explosions went off at the same time.

It was utter chaos inside the warehouse as teams swooped in immediately firing on any one who presented a threat.

Soon the fighting ended and Nick and Judy went to see the children and hopefully find Sahra. The medics soon arrived in ambulances to tend to the wounded and the children. They found Sahra among the children and took her to see one of the medics. After an examination, the three of them headed to the precinct.

Once at the precinct, Nick and Judy left Sahra with Clawhauser while they went to get the parents. An hour and a half later, they arrived once again at the precinct. They would have been there sooner but they had an emotional moment with the family after telling them they had found their daughter. Once inside, Sahra ran to her parents who started crying again.

"Mommy, daddy, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left." Sahra said to her parents.

"No sweetie, I'm sorry." her father started "I promise, When ever you want me, I'll be there, and you and mommy will both come with me when ever I have to go away. How does that sound." Sahra was over joyed and just hugged her parents. They both looked to Nick and Judy and mouthed "Thank you"as they cried with their daughter.

A few minutes passed and the family finally calmed down. "Okay, lets get you guys home." Nick said, and they nodded in agreement. They loaded into the cruiser and Nick pulled out. "Hey, would you guys mind if we stopped by her school along the way. She has some friends that I'm sure would love to see her, and one I think you should meet." Judy gave Nick a knowing smile, knowing exactly what he wants to do.

"Sure, I don't see why not. I'm sure she is exited to see her friends." her father answered.

"Will Nathan be there?" Sahra asked. Both of her parents got a curious look at how specific she was.

"I'm sure he will be Sahra. He's been very worried about you and I'm sure he'll be very happy to see you." Nick answered. Sahra got excited knowing she would see Nathan. Her parents were also interested in seeing who their daughter had so much of a crush on that she got kitnapped and is only concerned with seeing him. Nick and Judy laughed at the similarity between the two pairs and then grabbed each others paws.

Mr. and noticed and asked, "Are you two..."

Judy immediately said, "Please, smell for your self." and giggled as the Harely's suddenly noticed their combined scents and smiled.

"We're very happy for you two. And we wish you good luck." Mr. Harely said.

"Thank you." they said at the same time.

They laughed and Nick said "Oh, so we're going to be that kind of couple. Ow!" As Judy punched him for his snarky comment. "Come on Carrots, while I'm driving. And they say I'm the predator." Everyone in the car laughed as they finally pulled up to the school.

Nick and Judy went in first and prepared the classroom. "You remember us right? Well, we have a surprise for you." Judy said and the Harely's entered to many cheers. Nathan was more than happy as he ran up and hugged Sahra, much to the surprise of her parents.

"H-hi Nathan." Sahra said shyly, much to the amusement of Nick and Judy.

"Hey Sahra. I really missed you. Are you okay?" Nathan said with some concern.

Sahra hugged him and said "I am now."

At that Judy said "Okay guys, we have to get Sahra home so she can rest now, say goodbye." The class said their goodbye's and Nathan gave Sahra another hug and they departed.

Laughing, Mr. Harely said "Now I see why you wanted to come here so bad. It's so you can help set up my daughter and that Nathan fellow."

"Who, me? I would never do such a thing as create one of the cutest couples around." Nick responded, causing everyone to laugh but Sahra who seemed a little embarrassed.

Judy noticed her blushing ears and asked "Whats wrong? It's okay for you to like a fox. Look at me and Nick here." and she kissed Nick, getting a giggle out of Sahra. Nick blushed under his fur and they climbed back into the cruiser.

The rest of the ride to the Harely's home was silent as everyone was exhausted from the events of the day. They got to the house and said their goodbye's. Before getting back into the cruiser, Judy pulled Nick close and gave him a long, passionate kiss he gladly received. Once they broke apart, Nick asked "What was that for?"

Judy only responded with "I think I want one, maybe two." and left Nick to ponder what she just said, _Wait, what is that supposed to... ohhh._ he thought, realizing what she meant.

The ride back to the precinct was silent as the two pondered their thoughts. Once the arrived and entered the building, Nick kissed Judy and said "I do to." to which she responded with a smile while Clawhauser squealed at their interaction.

"Hey guys. Oh you to are so cu...adorable together." He said, catching himself. "Anyway, chief wanted to talk to you."

"Thanks Benji." Nick said as they made their way to Bogo's office.

"Come in." he said as they approached his office. They sat down in the one chair in the room and he began "We are interrogating everyone who was captured and have already let your contact go. I want you two to take the rest of the day off and come in tomorrow ready to work." Neither argued and just simply nodded. Bogo waved the out and they left. Once they closed the door, Bogo examined the file on his desk for probably the fiftieth time since being given it. "You'll need the rest for this one Nick." and he set down the folder and returned to work.

Authors notes: Okay guys, thanks for getting this far. I made this chapter longer for you guys since there won't be another for about a week. I'll try to upload a new chapter every Saturday or Sunday and if I don't post for a while and give no notice, assume I'm dead. Hahaha, any way, see you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors notes: Hello again. First of all, thanks again for giving this story a chance. Now the important part.

 **Important:** This chapter will contain the first, ahem, "steamy" scene. For those uninterested in reading that, please go ahead and skip over it. Anywho, enjoy!

Chapter 4: The news that was never expected

The two of them arrived at Nick's apartment building and were met with sideways glances from many of the mammals they passed. Nick and Judy were made uncomfortable but simply gripped each others paw tighter.

Once inside, the two of them collapsed on the couch. "Why do they even care? It's not like we're affecting them." Judy said, disgusted.

"They don't like change. Mammals like things to remain the same. They'll accept us eventually." Nick said trying to reassure Judy.

Judy just berried her head in Nick and said "I don't care what they think, we love each other and they can't change that." To which Nick smiled and placed a kiss on her head.

A few hours passed and Nick noticed the time "Hey Judy, what do you want for dinner? I think I'm going to order out." He asked.

"How about pizza." she answered.

"What do you want on it. I don't suppose you'd like to try my usual of crickets and shrimp." Nick said jokingly.

"Now as tempting as that is, mushrooms sounds good to me." she answered.

"Okay, I'll order." Nick said as he got up to go order.

They ate the pizza quickly, both realizing how hungry they were. "That feels better, how 'bout you Carrots?" Nick said.

"Much." was the only response Judy offered. They began cuddling again and watched the TV.

As Nick channel surfed, he noticed their picture appear on screen. "Hm, I guess they already put together a story about the raid today." Nick said. Judy seemed surprised but simply nodded her head in agreement. Nick changed the channel, not really caring about the story they assumed was about the raid. They couldn't have been more wrong.

Not aware of the actual contents of the story, the two of them worked their way closer to the other. Soon cuddling became kissing. Their kisses became more intense as they both knew where They were going with this. Judy wrapped her legs around Nick and simply said "Bedroom, now" as he picked her up and made his way to the bedroom. It was dimly lit by moonlight just enough for Judy to see where her fox was. Nick on the other paw could see clearly due to his night vision.

Judy turned away from Nick and pulled off her shirt. Nick did the same as he closed the door to the room. As Judy's bra fell away from her, Nick could only stare at her beauty, enhanced by the moonlight shining on her bare fur. She turned to him and noticed his gaze drift down to her breasts. She grew self conscious as she knew her breasts were small, even for a rabbit. Nick noticed her discomfort and moved to kiss her. Once they parted, Nick said "Perfect." inciting a shy smile from Judy. Her ears began to blush deeper than before once she realized Nick was also bare chested. She removed her pants, as did Nick. Suddenly hit with a rush of emotion, Judy moved to remove Nicks boxers and invited him to remove her panties. Once they were removed, Nick picked her up and began kissing her as he moved to the bed.

He placed her on the bed and crawled on top of her, his manhood lightly brushing against her snatch as he positioned himself, eliciting a shiver of excitement from both of them. "Are you sure?" he said. Judy had already made up her mind "Nick, I want this, I want you." as she pulled herself closer to him. Nick smiled and kissed Judy as he entered her, causing both of them to moan. As he pulled his shaft half way out of her, she groaned as much in pain as in pleasure. Judy had always enjoyed pain but wasn't ready to tell Nick that. Nick thrust himself back into Judy, inciting a gasp. It hurt so much, he was much larger than her, but it felt so good. Nick continued to thrust in and out, "Faster" Judy moaned, "Harder" and Nick happily complied.

"Fuck...ahhh...Nick...I'm..." Judy moaned as she reached her climax.

Nick though, he was still able to continue and that he did. "Oh, Nick...ahhh!" Judy exclaimed in pleasure as Nick continued to ravage her. After a few minutes, Judy was once again near her climax as she loudly moaned. This time Nick was near his climax as well and moaned "Judy" and they reached their climaxes at the same time, Nick filling Judy's small snatch with his seed which began to spill out as she couldn't contain it all.

"I love you Judy" Nick said between pants.

"I love you to my sly fox." Judy responded.

Nick climbed off of her and lead her to the shower. Once in the bathroom, they stepped into the shower. As the water poured over them, Nick began rubbing Judy's ears and wrapped his tail around her. His paws quickly made their way lower, earning a moan of pleasure from Judy. Judy immediately rubbed herself against him, earning a growl of pleasure. The growl made Judy uncomfortable for a second, but she soon decided she liked it when Nick growled, trying, successfully, to cause him to do it again, each time sending a shock of excitement through her. Nick caught on and began a low growl in her ear as he lowered himself into a position to take her from behind.

A shiver went through Judy as Nick's manhood slipped between her legs. She rubbed herself against him. Soon she positioned herself to receive him and he entered her once more with a moan of pleasure. Judy gasped as he entered her and began quickly thrusting in and out of her again. Both tender from their previous interaction, they soon reached their climaxes and Nick once again filled Judy causing his seed to spill from her into the tub. After he removed himself from her, she turned around and pulled him close to her, pressing her breasts against him. After a few minutes of hugging and kissing in the shower, the two of them exited the tub and dried off.

"Whoa, we really did a number on my bed." Nick said upon seeing the state of his bed, earning a punch in the shoulder. He wasn't wrong, the bed was covered in Nick's seed, Judy's "juices", and, for a moment to Nick's horror, Judy's blood. "Judy, I didn't think I would hurt you like that." he said apologeticly.

Judy giggled and shook her head. "Nick, that's normal. You were my first." Suddenly Nick understood and just shook his head as he laughed at himself.

Nick picked up the sheets, tossed them in a garbage bag as they were unsalvageable, and replaced them with new ones. He shut off the lights and both of them shuffled to the bed. As they climbed in, Nick said "I love you." to which Judy responded "I love you too." and they cuddled together, still naked, nick wrapping himself around her, covering her with his tail.

The sun woke Judy up before the alarm went off. She quietly got up and shut it off and went to make breakfast, hoping they would eat it this time. She went to the kitchen to prepare, deciding she didn't feel like dressing.

Nick woke up to the smell of cooking food and made his way to the kitchen, not thinking about the fact he was still nude. He entered the kitchen to find Judy cooking with out any cloths on.

She turned to see Nick staring at her and said "Like what you see." in a sly voice as if inviting Nick to show her how much he liked it.

Nick put on his signature smirk and said "Well Carrots, I think I quite like this view." and went to help her prepare breakfast.

After a few minutes filled equally with cooking and kissing, they sat down on the couch to eat. They finished quickly and got dressed to go to work. They both put on the uniforms they kept with them and made their way to the precinct after once again marking each other.

They made it to the precinct and the mood was far from what they were expecting. They approached Clawhauser and Nick asked "Hey Benji, what's up with everyone?" Clawhauser just handed them a newspaper and looked the concerned. Judy snatched it but threw it to the floor after reading the headline.

"Nonononono. This can't be happening." she said, panicked. Nick picked up the paper, concerned what could be in it.

 **Officers Hopps and Wilde have a wild night**

Nick's ears flattened against his head after reading that. He continued to read.

 **Officers Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps have grown close ever since the Night Howler case that brought them together, but has their relationship gone farther than anyone expected? "I didn't think much of their interactions before but then today, I saw them and could smell that they had marked each other." says one mammal we interviewed. It appears these two officers are more than just partners on the force, but rather partners in life. "I saw them going into the same apartment and I didn't see either of them leave." says another mammal. Was there a wild night in the Wilde apartment? The better question is, should this kind of thing be allowed? Should a fox and a rabbit be together? Can...**

Nick stopped reading after that, not wanting to know what it said. He looked up at Clawhauser, a disgusted look on his face. "How could they?" was all he said.

"Well, at least some good came from it..." Clawhauser started before Nick yelled.

"What good could come from this!"

Clawhauser shrunk but said "Scientists have confirmed that you two could have kits." trying to be reassuring. Judy and Nick looked at each other and panic began to fill them. Clawhauser seemed to understand and added "But it will take a while and a lot of, um, trying for it to happen. You two are still different species after all." This managed to calm them as they were no longer worried about pregnancy. They decided to just go to roll call and headed to the bullpen.

Once the two of them made it to their chair, most of the officers gave them knowing looks, as if they knew they had sex last night. Bogo entered the room and everyone quieted as the buffalo began to speak. "Not much today." he said in a calm, almost sad tone. "Nick and Judy, my office, everyone else, patrol. Dismissed." and at that, he left. Nick and Judy were both stunned that Bogo had used their first names.

"What do you think he wants?" Judy asked as they made their way to Bogo's office.

"Maybe it has something to do with the paper, maybe there's something for us to follow up on for the case. I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this." Nick replied.

Judy thought about this for a moment then said "Yeah, even when I resigned after the press conference he still called me 'Hopps' so this can't be good."

Bogo left his door open and waited for the pair to enter. Once they were there, Judy asked "Sir, does this have something to do with the paper?"

"No Judy, I almost wish it was. But instead I have something of much more importance. Nick, you must be ready for what I'm about to say so sit down, hold her paw, whatever you need, just...be ready." Bogo said, not ready himself to give this news. Nick sat down with Judy and held her paw tight.

 _What's so big he's asking me to hold Judy's paw?_ Nick thought, now worried.

Bogo began "After the raid, techs went through the warehouse for evidence. They found files on many of the mammals these mammals had dealt with." he paused and let Nick take this in.

"What does that have to do with me sir?" Nick asked, puzzled.

Bogo sighed and said "There was a file that was particularly interesting to me. It's about twenty years old." trying to let Nick process the information.

Nick's ears went back and his concern grew. "Sir?" He said. Bogo shut his eyes and slid a file towards Nick and sighed. There was one thing printed on it.

 **Jane Wilde...**

Authors notes: Oh look, a proper cliffhanger, what kind of sadistic son of a bitch would do that. Sorry this chapter isn't all that long, my schedule doesn't like me so...yeah. I'll try to make them longer for the future.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: What to do now

Nick's eyes widened upon reading the few words written on the folder but he simply sat there, unable to respond. Judy looked between him and the file before decided to simply hold onto him tight until he was ready to speak.

"Did you find her?" He said softly, almost not wanting to ask.

"No, unfortunately, this was all we found pertaining to her." Bogo said with unusual kindness. "I've decided that you two will be assigned to this case. I've also decided you both deserve some time off. The next three days, you two are off. The file is yours, good luck."

Nick just sat there, taking in this new information. He grabbed the file and walked off without another word. Bogo looked to Judy and she nodded before following Nick.

She met him at their desk and decided to wait for him to say something.

"I never thought I would get a chance to see her again, let alone save her." he finally said.

"We'll find her, Nick, I promise." Judy said to reassure him. He looked into her eyes and walked over to her and embraced her. They stayed like that for a while, and Judy could feel her shoulder getting wet and realized Nick was crying. She hugged him tightly, knowing he needed her now more than ever.

Thank you." he whispered to her as they broke apart.

"I'm here for you Nick. I love you." she said caringly. She could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"I love you too." he said before turning to the file on the desk. He opened it and read...

 **Jane Wilde**

 **Street name: Scarlet**

 **Employment: Escort**

 **Current location: Zootopia**

 **Condition: Captive**

"She's here, in Zootopia!" Nick said excitedly "We can save her." he continued, looking deep into Judy's eyes with hope.

Judy didn't know what to feel. She was happy Nick would get his sister back, but worried about the condition she would be in after years with these mammals. _Wait, escort..._ she thought "Oh, my god..." she said as she clasped a paw over her mouth. Nick looked to her in confusion.

"What is it Carrots?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"Nick..." she started, with concern in her voice "She's an escort."

Nick was still confused, then it suddenly donned on him...his eyes widened as his ears fell flat against his head. "She's...she's...a..." he stammered, until Judy wrapped her arms around him.

"We have tomorrow off, lets spend it together and get our minds off of this." Judy said and Nick simply nodded his head in response.

They spent the rest of the day going over the information in the file. Occasionally Nick would break down only for Judy to comfort him again. Word of the file and nick's sister spread throughout the precinct and many officers gave Nick worried looks or would pat his shoulder as they walked by him.

Nick and Judy left the precinct paw in paw. Ready for a day to forget their worries. Unfortunately, as soon as they exited the building, they were hit by the flashes of photography and the questions of dozens of reporters. Nick instinctively pulled Judy behind himself and wrapped his tail around her as a growl escaped his throat.

"Officers, can you confirm your relationship?"

"Are you aware of the number of mammals that disagree with your kind of relationship?"

"What do you have to say to naysayers?"

"Why are you two in such a disgusting relationship?"

That was the last question Nick was willing to put up with as he picked up Judy to charge through the crowd, only for McHorn to come charging up to them, using his huge body to force a path through the crowd to Nick's car. Once their, he flashed them a smile and nodded as they entered the car.

"Thanks." they said in unison. McHorn turned back to the crowd and cleared a path for the vehicle to pass. Once the two of them were through, McHorn returned to the station. _Good luck you two, you'll need it._ He thought as he walked through the doors.

They arrived at Nick's apartment, thankful they were able t run inside before the press caught up to them.

"Why can't they just stay out of our lives?" Judy said as she slumped to the floor. Nick hurried over to her and wrapped himself around her.

"Because we scare them." he said, giving Judy a reassuring smile. Judy gave him a confused look and he continued "Remember what I said, change scares mammals. Well, we are one big change. A pred and prey together, they can't fathom it. We were already so popular, we drew a lot of attention."

Judy processed this and decided not to continue. She decided to hug her fox tighter. He picked her up and brought her to the couch and nuzzled at her neck.

"So what should we do tomorrow my sly fox?" Judy asked.

"Hmm, going out would be nice, but we'll have to be careful where with the paparazzi. How about the park, we can have a picnic." Nick said, hoping it was a good idea.

They turned on the TV, only to see themselves on the screen. "Ugh. It's even on TV." Judy groaned. Nick quickly changed channels and decided to put on a movie he had.

"How's 'Robbin Hood' sound, Carrots?" Nick asked, pulling out the movie. Judy agreed to it and nick started it.

Eventually, they gave into exhaustion and fell asleep in each others arms. The movie ended and Nick woke up. He looked at Judy, sound asleep, and carried her to the bedroom after turning off the TV. _She's so cute when she sleeping_ Nick thought to himself as he put the sleeping rabbit down. He lay down next to her and quickly fell asleep himself, hoping tomorrow would go well.

Judy was the first to wake, as usual, and decided to take a shower. She made her way to the bathroom, careful not to wake Nick, and ran the water.

After her shower, she toweled down and made her way to the bedroom, completely bare. She stepped in to see nick awake, though he hadn't noticed her yet. A mischievous plan formed in her head as she stalked up to her fox. She saw he was stripping down and decided to take advantage. She stepped up to him as his boxers hit the floor.

"Hey there." she said seductively as she wrapped her arms around Nick, grabbing his member as she did so.

"Ahh. Hey Carrots, ahhhh" Nick responded as she began to stroke him.

"You like that?" she said as she stopped "Then look forward to tonight."

"That wasn't fair Carrots." Nick said flatly as she walked away and dressed.

She turned to him and said "No, but it was funny."

"Haha" Nick said sarcastically.

They finished dressing and decided to go out for lunch.

"There's a nice diner near by if you want to try it." Nick said as they walked to the door of the building.

"Hmm...sounds good Nicky." she said after considering the idea.

As soon as they exited the building, they were swarmed by reporters. The two of them grabbed each others paw and pushed through the crowd, ignoring their questions. They quickly made their way to the diner and sat down as quickly as they could, hoping the reporters wouldn't follow them in. to their relief, they stayed outside.

"My name is Annie Clawhauser, I'll be serving you two." A waitress said as she approached the couple.

They looked to each other and simultaneously said "He has a sister." shocked they didn't know.

The waitress looked between them and suddenly realized who they were. "Oh my goodness, I didn't realize who you were. Benji talks about you two so much. Can I just say, I am so happy for you two."

Judy giggled and said "Thanks, so what's Benji like at home?"

The cheetah considered and said "Exactly how you would think." and all three mammals gave each other knowing looks.

Eventually, they ordered and Annie left to get them drinks. She returned with a glass of carrot juice for Judy and a cup of coffee for Nick. "Why do you drink so much coffee, you always have some?"

"Same reason I always have sunglasses, Foxes are naturally nocturnal. The coffee helps me stay up and the glasses help with, as the doctors put it, 'photo-sensitivity' so my eyes don't hurt." he responded as he took a sip from his mug.

Judy considered this for a moment and decided to say, "You know, we could get switched to night shifts if that would be easier for you."

"Then you would be tired all the time and never see. I'm used to it Carrots, I'll be fine." he immediately responded.

After a few minutes of small talk, Annie returned with their food, "Okay, so blueberry pancakes for Nick here, and carrot waffles for the cuuuuu-nice bunny." Annie said, barely catching herself.

Judy giggled and said "So I see Benji told you about the 'C' word" Annie nodded and walked off to refill their drinks, a little embarrassed.

"You know, maybe you should lighten up about the whole 'cute' thing. It's not like anyone means to be rude, bunnies are the only ones with a problem.

Judy sighed and said "I know...It's habit, I promise not to scold anyone who calls me cute, but I will glare at them until they realized they messed up."

Nick rolled his eyes and said "I guess that's as good as I'll get" as he leaned over to kiss her.

Annie giggled and said "You two are so adorable together, don't let anyone get in your way." she motioned to the window where the reporters could be seen reviewing a photo. Judy guessed it was of the kiss and rolled her eyes.

The pair ate happily, talking about their plan for that evening.

"So I was thinking we could pack some food and go along a path in the park until we find somewhere nice." Judy said.

"Sounds like a plan Cottontail." Nick said as he stuffed the last of his pancakes into his mouth. Annie returned so Nick could pay, despite Judy's argument that she could pay.

"Good luck you two, and tell Benji I said hi and he needs to come over sometime." She said as they got up to leave the diner.

They pushed through the crowd of reporters, larger than it had been before and made their way home with the reporters shooting off questions left and right. They made it to Nick's apartment building and hurried inside.

"That was nice Nicky, and I like Clawhauser's sister, she's nice." Judy said as they sat on the couch.

"Yeah, are they all like that, so perky all the time? And I'm convinced they all knew we were a couple before we did." Nick said in response, getting a giggle from Judy and a sigh of agreement.

The two of them passed the rest of the day by snuggling on the couch and watching TV, purposefully avoiding news channels. Eventually, Nick got up, muck to Judy's disappointment, and prepared for the evening he had planned while they were on the couch.

"So what's the plan slick?" Judy asked as Nick packed away the food he prepared, along with a blanket.

"Nu uh, it's a surprise Cottontail." he responded smugly. Judy rolled her eyes, though she was excited to see what her fox had planned.

They made their way to the park and managed to loose the paparazzi before entering the park. They found a trail and followed it for a while until they came to a clearing at the top of a hill with a nice view of the park.

"This is beautiful Nicky." Judy said as Nick set down the blanket for them to sit on.

"Not as beautiful as my favorite bunny." Nick responded, earning a giggle from Judy as she came to sit next to him. She seated herself and and nick got out the food he packed, sandwiches and some fruit. _Hardly romantic..._ he thought, _but perfect for us._

They ate away and talked. "Hey Nick _,_ I think we need to try to talk to my parents again. I really want them to accept you."

Nick sighed, having expected this "I know. Maybe we could ask if we could go out to them, I mean, we do have two more days off."

Judy considered this then jumped into Nick's lap and kissed him. "Nick, I love you. Thank you for this."

Nick closed his eyes and nodded his head "Well... I might as well make good with your family since you can't meet mine."

Judy's eyes filled with concern as she said "Well at least I'll get to know your sister." This seemed to perk Nick back up.

"Have I ever told you what happened to my parents." he said.

Judy nodded her head and said "Nick, you don't have to tell me." even though she was happy he was opening up to her.

"No, I do." he said and began his story

It was late in the day and the sun was beginning to set as a twelve year old Nick tugged on his mother to get home.

"Moooom, I'm tired, can we go a bit faster, I want to sleep." the young fox complained.

The older fox smiled and shook her head and said "Nick, we'll be home soon enough. You didn't seem so tired when I was dragging you away from Finnic."

"Well I wasn't bored then." he replied and they both laughed.

"Just a couple mo-"

"Give me the purse lady." a gruff looking wolf demanded as he pulled a knife on the pair of them.

"Please, it's all we have." Nick's mom said.

"Aww, boo hoo. Purse. Now" he said mockingly.

She began to hand it over but went for pepper spray she had. Unfortunately, the wolf was faster, and stronger, than her and grabbed her paw...stabbing the knife into her. He looked to Nick as he whimpered but before he could go for him, his mother sank her teeth into the wolf's neck, tearing as he stabbed her again.

They dropped to the ground in a pool of blood, leaving Nick crying over his mother's body.

"Finnic took me in and we began hustling to make our way in life. Years passed and it became normal to me." Nick said as Judy cried into his shirt.

"I'm s-so sorry Nick." she managed between sniffles as Nick stroked her ears.

"It's okay sweetheart, it's okay" he said soothingly.

She looked into his eyes and said "I love you."

Nick smiled and responded "I love you to my perfect bunny."

Authors notes: Hello, hope you're all enjoying. I want you to know I'll be continuing this story for a long time, don't worry about that. Also, I considered leaving it on Nick's line "Yes, I do." But decided not to do that to you guys. Keep up the support and see you next time.

P.S. Do I ramble to much, I think I ramble to much.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Mending fences

Judy didn't really remember Nick bringing her home, just falling asleep in his arms and him kissing her awake outside their building. _Our building now. I should ask him if I can really move_ Judy thought.

"You awake Carrots?" Nick said softly. When she sleepily replied with a groan, he sighed and decided to carry her inside, she didn't weigh that much anyway.

Once in, he set her I the couch and asked "Would your parents be up?"

Judy suddenly realized why he was asking and sprung up, overcome by anxiety. "Yeah, I think so..." she replied weakly.

Nick grabbed her tight and said in a loving voice "It's okay Judy. You go to sleep, this is something I need to do. You need to reconnect with them, but that won't happen if I can't connect with them."

Judy nodded and Nick carried her to bed and laid her down.

"I'll be back soon sweetheart." and with that, Nick left the room, dreading the coming conversation.

He used Judy's phone and called her parents on Muzzle-Time.

After it rang a few times, a concerned looking female rabbit answered.

"Oh Judy, I was so worr..." she began before noticing it was Nick.

"Wait!" he said, noticing she was about to hang up, "We need to talk. Can you please get your husband ?"

She considered this for a few seconds then said "I'll be right back."

When she returned, Stu Hopps was in the image as well.

"Spit it out _fox_ ,where's Judy and what do you want." Stu said accusingly, spitting the word "fox"

Nick felt hurt but put it aside. "She's asleep in the other room. I wanted to talk to you two and try to fix things."

Stu was suspicious but asked "How?"

This one word lifted Nick almost off his feet, that meant there was hope. "Well, sir, Judy and I have the next two days off and we wanted to visit you out in Bunny Burrow. She thought, maybe if you got to know me, you would be more accepting."

Stu considered this and said "And what do you think."

Nick already knew what his answer was "I hope she's right because I love her, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I'm the reason she broke away from her family."

Stu was taken aback by this but before he could react, Bonnie said "We'll she you two tomorrow then. Stu, we have to get things ready for them. Call Gideon and ask him what foxes eat." and she hung up the phone, leaving Nick surprised, but happy that she was willing to give him a chance. _Now all I have to do is convince her father_ Nick thought, hoping her nearly three hundred siblings would be fine with him.

Nick set Judy's phone on charge and happily made his way to the bedroom, where he was greeted by the light breathing of peaceful sleep. Nick smiled and crawled into bed. Wrapped around Judy, he quickly fell asleep, hoping the next two days would go well.

The next day, Nick was uncharacteristically up early and packing. Judy was surprised to see this but was happy because this could mean only one thing, the call last night went well. She helped him pack and they were off to the train station. Judy texted her parents what train they would be on and they said they would pick them up from there.

"I'm so excited Nick, I haven't been home since the Night Howler incident. I'm sure you'll love it." Judy said excitedly as they boarded the train.

"Huh, what was that Carrots?" Nick replied, having been lost in thought. _What if it doesn't go well_ he thought.

As if she had read his thoughts, Judy said "Nick, it'll be okay, I promise."

Nick smirked and sarcastically said "Fine, but if I see a tazer, I'm running for the hills."

Judy laughed but was worried, knowing her father had a fox tazer. Unsurprisingly, Nick fell asleep on the train and Judy decided to curl up with him.

The sound of the announcer woke them up and they got ready to depart. Nick grabbed their bags and they went to the door. When it opened, Judy ran to her parents and they embraced happily. Stu shot Nick a glance he pretended not to notice and said "You'll have to sit in the bed of the truck." Judy shot him a glance of her own but decided to leave it alone.

Once they reached the farm house, Judy was immediately swarmed by a wave of little rabbit kits and was knocked down, laughing the whole time

"Hey guys." was all she could get out before they all yelled "Hi Judy." as if they were trained to do so.

They slowly noticed Nick and became uncomfortable. A young bunny walked up to him and said "You look funny." Nick couldn't help but laugh and she continued, "I like you...oh your tail looks so fluffy." before he could react, she grabbed onto his tail and he gave Judy an asking look that said " _What do I do"_ and she shrugged. Nick decided to let it go, he could barely tell the kit was there at all so it didn't bother him at all.

"This is my friend Nick, he'll be staying with us for a little. I want you all to be nice to him, okay." Judy said to her family. They nodded in agreement and finally they made their way inside.

"Thanks Carrots." Nick said.

Judy giggled and said "What for?" with a knowing look.

"Saving me from your family of fluffy missiles." he said, almost relieved.

Giggling, Judy said "Maybe next time I'll let you suffocate in a pile of fur."

Nick rolled his eyes and said "You love me to much to let that happen Fluff. Besides, I'd be forced to bring you down with me...somehow."

The two of them shared a laugh and Judy showed him around.

"...and this is where you'll be staying." she said, gesturing to a room at the end of a very long hall. Nick inspected the room, pleased to see the bed would be big enough for him.

"Wow Carrots, I've never seen such luxury." Nick said sarcastically after looking at the sparsely furnished room with only a bed and a dresser. Judy only rolled her eyes and told him to put his bags away and come out to the living room so he could be properly introduce him to her family.

After putting his bags down and inspecting the room, he left it and readied himself for the meeting to come. When he arrived in the living room, he saw hundreds of rabbits waiting. Even Judy was surprised to see so many of her family members here.

"Did you guys tell everyone to come." Judy asked her parents.

"Well, we thought the entire family should get to know this fox." her mother said.

Once Nick was in the room and sat next to Judy, Stu stood up and said "Okay everyone, Judy has something she needs to tell you."

Judy suddenly was terrified and pulled her heavily blushing ears over her face to hide behind them. Nick wrapped his arm around her and she felt safe.

"Everyone" she started "I want to tell all of you that...I'm in a relationship." many of her family members hooted and yelled in joy that she finally met someone. Most of those bunnies were in the back and couldn't see the fox holding her.

"We've come here because I want to get to know you all and so you can know what kind of mammal I am." Nick said. Suddenly everyone got quiet and waited for them to continue.

Suddenly, voices rang out...

"Dirty fox, what did you do to Judy?"

"Whats gotten into you?"

"What about kits?"

"Why a _fox_ of all mammals?"

"Let them be, they obviously love each other."

"Maybe that fox tricked her."

"What if they actually care about each other?"

"Maybe we should give him a chance."

The voices continued but Nick and Judy didn't care, they were just elated to find at least some of her relatives were okay with them. They locked into a passionate kiss, silencing the room of rabbits. After seeing the love in the look they gave each other, some of the rabbits decided to give him a fair chance.

Nick turned to them "Please, at least give me a chance." Nick said.

The crowd murmured and eventually, they nodded.

It was about dinner time once they finally got everyone organized and Nick answered some bunnies' questions, most of which ended with "Do you love her?" or something of the sort and a bunny that is more confident in them.

"Hm, that went better than I expected." Nick said as Judy lead him to the dining room.

"Yeah, I honestly didn't think my relatives would be so understanding." she responded, a little surprised herself.

They finally made it to the dining room and Nick quickly caught on to how things worked. They basically set out a huge buffet. They didn't have any pred food, which didn't surprise Nick, but he could eat what they had. He and Judy made their plates and sat down by her parents.

"So Nick" Bonnie started "we heard about that whole mammal trafficking thing, what happened after you took them in?"

Nick considered this for a moment then said "Well, ..."

"Bonnie, please."

"Okay...Bonnie...they were taken in and interrogated while other officers searched the building." he finished.

"Oh, if the case isn't really done, why did you two get time off like this?" Stu asked, a little suspicious.

Nick lost his happy mood as he said "It was something they found, some files."

"Well that doesn't really answer my question." Stu said, displeased with the fox.

Nick suddenly lost his appetite and asked to be excused as to not disrespect Judy's parents. He made his way to his room sullenly, not wanting to think about the file.

"What was that about. Huh, guess I was right about foxes, can't trust them to tell you the truth." Stu said.

Judy was seething at her father for that comment "What is wrong with you! He's hurting, that's why were off, can't you see that!?" and before her father could respond, she let to follow Nick, leaving a room full of stunned rabbits.

The door to the guest room creaked open and Judy saw Nick, sitting on his bed, a blank expression on his face. "Hey" she said, hoping to get his attention.

He looked up and, in a defeated tone, said "Why couldn't he just leave well enough alone."

"Nick, he didn't know what was going on. I'm sure he wouldn't have pushed if he did." she said, trying to cheer up her fox.

Nick took a deep breath and said I should probably get back out there."

"You don't have to, I'm sure they'll understand." Judy said to comfort him, secretly hoping he would still go out.

"No, I should explain. If nothing else, it'll help your father see me differently." Nick said as he stood back up and made his way to the door. Judy quickly pulled him close so she could nuzzle him. They made their way to the table again, paw in paw, and sat down.

"I want to tell you what happened..." he said and he once again explained how he lost his sister.

"...and we never found her. We thought we would never see her again. After the raid, Judy and I were given time off so I would be able to process something that had been given to me, a file, on my sister."

The entire room seemed to release a breath they were holding in as Nick ended his story.

"I'm sorry I pressed you so hard for not telling me Nick, I had no idea." Stu apologized.

"It's okay . Lets get on with the night, shall we." Nick said, regaining his composure.

Stu nodded and they went to reveal dessert, blueberry pie, which Nick new he was going for, and carrot cake.

Nick leaned over to Judy and jokingly said "Isn't that cannibalism _Carrots?_ Ow!"

Judy giggled and gave him a punch in the arm.

They enjoyed the meal and had some conversation. "So Nick, Stu and I talked, and we would like to have a picnic with you and Judy so we can get to know you."

Nick considered this then said "I would would love that." and they talked about what to pack. The night drew on and they had to turn in. Judy and Nick said their goodbye's and went to their room, both falling asleep happy, and more confident in Judy's family accepting Nick.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A day to prove yourself

Nick slept in his normal position, with his mouth open and a paw carelessly draped over the bed side. He was slowly waking up as he heard shushed voices.

"He's not so scary."

"Look at his teeth, they're so big and sharp."

"I bet he could eat you in one bite, Charlie."

"He's so fluffy."

Nick was startled completely awake by someone stroking his fur. He shot up in bed and pressed against the headboard seeing that he was surrounded by dozens of bunny kits. He looked around and smiled nervously, causing their eyes to widen. They all rushed to him, piling on top of him, all trying to hug him or feel his fur.

"Ahk!" he yelled, hoping someone would come to help him.

He heard giggling, not like the kits, then Judy said "Okay guys, let Nick go. He needs to breath." The kits all "Aw-ed" but listened to their big sister.

"Thanks Fluff, I'm not sure I could of made it out of their alive, I can't handle all that fluffy-ness at once." Nick said to Judy as he got up and got dressed.

"Well, if you drowned in my siblings, I'd have to deal with my parents all alone, and I'm not doing that." she jokingly responded.

Nick thought for a moment and said "Yeah, speaking of that, you have any suggestions?"

Judy rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Nick, just be yourself, I'm sure they'll love you, and if they don't, I do and that's all that matters anyway."

Nick grinned and continued to get ready for the day. _What did I do to deserve her_ he thought to himself. They made they're way to the dinning room and got breakfast. As the meal came to an and, the kits were running around, preparing for school. Nick and Judy watched them and wondered what it will be like for them to have kits of their own.

"Huh..."

Nick looked over to Judy, confusion evident on his face "What is it?"

Judy looked to him with a smile "Oh, I just thought about how a baby fox and a baby rabbit are both called kits." sparking a thought from Nick. _Like it's meant to be..._

Nick looked to Stu "Is there anything I can do to help prepare for today?"

Stu considered this before saying "No, Bonnie already packed the food and there isn't much else to do."

Nick nodded and began to pick up plates and move to the kitchen, to the slight surprise of Stu. He greeted Bonnie and offered to help clean up. She was happy for the help and they began a discussion.

"So, ..."

"Nick, Please."

"Okay, Nick, I don't know you all that well, but I'm convinced you're a good mammal."

"Thank you , I was so worried no one would even give me a chance."

"Well, Stu is stubborn, but if you can convince him you're a good mammal, he'll warm up to you."

"Thanks, I hope you're right."

She smiled at him and they finished cleaning in silence.

They all loaded into the truck, though Nick had to sit in the back since there wasn't enough room and Judy joined him. The ride to the trail was silent, but Nick was content to listen to the sounds of the country.

They arrived and began the hike. Nick offered to carry the basket and blanket, and because he was a larger mammal than the rabbits, they were happy to let him help.

"So, Nick, what did you do before you became a police officer." Stu asked.

Nick sighed and said "Honestly, I was a con-mammal. I'm happy Judy came along and saved me from that life."

Stu considered this then said "Well, at least you're honest."

Nick snicked and said "Well...I am now." causing they group to share a small laugh and Judy gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

They arrived at their location and Nick set down their stuff as he took in the scenery.

They were by the river, surrounded on all sides by a variety of trees. The water was rushing to fast to swim in, but would be a nice place to fish.

Bonnie set up the blanket and the picnic basket so they could eat. Nick was glad to see some bugs set aside for him to eat.

They enjoyed the meal and Nick told some of his funnier stories from his conning days.

"And Finnick is pissed and jumped on the guy. He looked like a kit trying to get a piggy-back ride."

The group laughed, but their laughter was cut short by the sound of a weapon being cocked. They turned to the sound to see a raccoon holding a shotgun.

"Give me everything valuable, and I might let you go." he said flatly.

Nick immediately had a plan as he got up and spoke "Hey buddy, listen, this doesn't have to happen." as he moved toward the raccoon.

"Shut up and sit down." he responded.

Nick shook his head and continued his approach "Not gonna do that. Listen, this ends two ways, either you put down the gun and walk, or..." but before he finished, he lunged at the mammal, grabbing the gun and and elbowing him at the same time. The Hopps watched in horror, none more than Judy, as the two struggled for control. Finally, Nick managed to get the gun away from the raccoon and pushed him down, aiming the gun at him.

"Judy, come cuff this idiot for me, will you." Nick said smugly. Judy cuffed the raccoon and Nick walked off with him. The rabbits recovered from their shock and cleaned up to run after Nick.

They reached the truck and Nick apologized that the day was cut short but Bonnie and Stu would have none of it. They drove to the local station and dropped off the perp. They continued to the Hopps family home and Nick and Judy began packing. Nick finished and went to the living room to wait for Judy.

"Hey Nick." Stu called.

Nick walked over to him and was about to apologize again before Stu spoke. "Listen, I know I wasn't giving you a fair chance, but now I've seen what kind of mammal you are. Listen, I'm happy you and my daughter met, and I'm going to accept you, okay Nick."

Nick was overjoyed that Stu had finally accepted him an d without thinking, hugged the rabbit.

After releasing the rabbit, nick thanked him and suddenly, something popped into his mind. "Sir, though, I don't plan on doing it yet, I wanted to ask you, just in case we don't meet again for a while, can I have your blessing to marry your daughter when the time comes."

Stu was taken aback by that but confidently answered "Nick, you should have opened with that. Yes, when the time comes, you have my blessing."

Nick smiled and the two of them shook paws. Soon after, Judy came out, ready to go.

"You ready to head back to the big city Cottontail." Nick said as they made their way to the truck.

"Definitely, don't get me wrong, I love being back, but we have a big case to attend to." She responded, hopping into the truck.

Nick loaded their luggage into the truck bed and they went to the train station. Judy hugged her dad good by and boarded the train, Stu pulled Nick into a hug and whispered "Make her happy and don't let her go."

They got on the train and went to their seats.

Judy turned to Nick and asked, "What did my dad say to you?"

Nick decided not to hide anything and said "He said not to let you go. I don't think he Knows foxes mate for life."

Judy was stunned. "Wait, so that means that when we..."

Nick was surprised she didn't know and finished her thought "Yes, when we mated, we were bonded for life."

Judy got teary-eyed and hugged Nick tightly. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, he slept with her, knowing what it meant for him. She was suddenly overwhelmed with love for her fox as she cried into his shirt.

Nick knew why she was crying and said "Judy, I _love_ you. I can't imagine myself with anyone else."

They stared deeply into each others eyes and leaned in for a kiss.

"Get a room! Disgusting." some mammal yelled at them.

They both felt embarrassed, thinking it was their "PDA" that encouraged this outburst...until Judy heard him say "Fox and a rabbit, there should be a law against that filth."

Judy turned to Nick, planting the deepest kiss she could manage and nuzzled him, much to the disgust of some closed-minded mammals, and took his paw to lead him to the observation deck, knowing no one was up there at the moment.

Once they were up there, Judy turned to hug Nick tightly for support.

"I'm not complaining Carrots, but what was all that about?" Nick asked tentatively.

Judy sniffled and said "Those bigoted...assholes that can't just mind their own business."

Nick understood. He had grown used to glares and derogatory comments just for being a fox, he hadn't realized the toll it took on Judy. He fell to his knees to be eye level with her and pulled her into a tight embrace. He looked deep into her lavender eyes and could see the uncertainty building, so he did the only thing he could think of and began marking her.

Caught off guard, Judy asked "Nick...why..." 

He already had an answer "I want everyone down there to know that you're mine. I don't care what they think, I love you and you love me, that's all that matters. Everyone that disagrees with us can go fuck themselves."

Judy began to smile and nuzzled against his neck, then she began to mark him as well.

They returned to the main car and were met with a mix of reactions as mammals noticed their combined scents. Some didn't care, some smiled at them, some scowled. They returned to their seats and Nick wrapped his arm around Judy, who the grabbed his paw with both of hers and leaned against him, snuggling into his chest.

A male rabbit somewhere said, hoping they would hear, "What a waste, she seemed pretty yet she let a fox trick her."

Judy didn't want to let that go so she said to the rabbit "If anything, you're a waste you bigoted excuse for a rabbit. Nick is twice the mammal you are."

The rabbit glared at her then walked away, knowing he couldn't win this.

As more and more mammals moved away from the pair, others moved closer to them, some even trying to start up a conversation with the couple. One pair caught their eyes as they moved to sit buy Nick and Judy, a male lynx and a vixen, holding paws.

"Hello officer Hopps, officer Wilde." the vixen started.

Judy suddenly liked these two and said, "Please, Nick and Judy."

"Okay..." she said "we just wanted to thank you two."

"What for?" Nick asked.

The two of them looked at each other and, at the same time, said "For showing us it's possible."

Nick and Judy felt warm at their comment and they continued "We had feelings for each other for a while, but were nervous."

"We were worried what others would think, our friends, family, everyone really." continued the lynx.

"But then we saw you two on the news and we decided that we weren't going to hide it anymore."

"So I finally asked Allia to go out with me."

Nick and Judy looked at the couple, happy they could make a difference for them when the vixen, Allia, continued "Now, I know it isn't exactly like you guys, but we are technically a pred-prey couple."

Judy looked to Nick, confusion in her eyes.

Nick shook his head and explained "Lynxes used to hunt and prey on foxes."

Judy was surprised but understood. The four of them continued to talk until the train made it to Zootopia. They said their good byes went their separate ways, ready to go home after the long train ride.

Nick and Judy walked into Nick's apartment and sat down. Judy decided she wanted it to be their apartment so she asked Nick, "Hey Nick..."

Nick turned to her and tilted his head. "Mmhmm, what is it Carrots?"

Judy breathed and asked him "Well, I was wondering if, you know, since we are mates, if I could move in. Permanently."

Nick's muzzle curved into a huge smile as he said "I thought you would never ask. We can swing by your apartment and get your things tomorrow after work, how's that sound?"

Judy couldn't contain her excitement as she jumped into Nick's arms, thanking him.

The two of them decided to turn in early because they knew the next few days would be rough for them. They went to bed, both contented with what is happening, and dreading what the future held for them.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors notes: Sorry for the late upload, I've been really busy with marching band lately. School will be starting up soon as well sooo...yeah. I promise I'm going to try to keep to my Sunday update schedule but please be forgiving. I love this story and the characters and I hate not being able to type as much. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, this one and the next few will be fairly police work heavy, but don't worry, there is still a lot of fluff in store.

Chapter 8: The beginning

Judy, like always, was the first to wake. As she stirred, the fox next to her started to wake as well. Judy planted a kiss on the foxes snout and hopped off to get dressed. They dressed and ate in silence, neither really knowing what to say. The impending case unsettled both of them.

Judy drove to the precinct and along the way, Nick spoke up "You ready for this Carrots, this is gonna be a huge case."

"Our _biggest_ case? I know this is your sister but..." she was cut off by Nick.

"It's not just her...Judy, we're going up against an entire mammal smuggling ring. This will be huge." Nick told her confidently.

Judy was shocked, she hadn't thought of that, she agreed with Nick and the rest of the trip was made in silence.

"Hey guys, how's the cutest couple ever?" Clawhauser greeted the pair as they entered the building.

Judy was about to say something about Clawhauser calling her cute but remembered what she promised Nick and settled on a glare. The glare went unnoticed by Clawhauser as he waited for an answer.

"We're great Ben. Judy's family was surprisingly accepting of me. Did we miss anything while we were gone?" Nick said.

Benjamin was ready for the question and quickly supplied "Well, while you two were smooching and staring googly eyes at each other, the techs went over the files and made a report for you two. Oh, look at the time, you two should get to muster, bye."

Nick and Judy nodded and started for the bullpen Nick suddenly remembered and quickly said "Oh, and your sister's nice."

Clawhauser was confused but decided to save it for later.

After roll call, they headed to their shared office and began studying the report.

"Hey carrots, look at this."

Judy rolled herself over to him as he pointed out a paragraph.

"Seems they do a lot of business in Tundratown."

"Okay, so we patrol the area, why's that so important."

"Oh, it makes a _big_ difference."

"Huh..."

"Judy, Big hates mammal smugglers, and they're doing business in his territory. We have the entire Big crime syndicate on our side."

Judy's eyes widened at the realization. A thought popped into her head.

"But Nick, do we really want to ask Mr. Big for favors?"

"This won't be a favor Carrots, Big hates mammal smuggling and will do anything to get rid of them, even work with the police."

"Okay then slick, I guess we're in for a trip to Tundratown."

The duo arrived at the Big mansion and spoke into the intercom. They were let in and escorted by two polar bears to a room to speak with Big. After a few minutes, a large polar bear walked into the room and set Big down on the desk.

"So, why is it that two police officers have come to speak with me this evening." He said to start the conversation.

Judy was the first to speak "Sir, we want to ask for you help."

Big was intrigued and asked "I assume you know my help comes with a price."

Nick already knew what to say "Not when _mammal smugglers_ are involved." spitting mammal smugglers like poison.

A scowl formed on Big's snout as he said "What are you talking about Nicky dear."

"Some mammals have been kidnapping _kits_ and selling them to the highest bidder." Nick said with a snarl.

Judy picked up "I assume you know about the raid on that auction? Well, we got information and are going after them now. Nick said you hate those kind of mammals."

"Yes, I do, not as much as Nicky..." he said, gesturing to Nick "but I will gladly aid you. They assign a a mammal a price and sell the poor thing. They deserve every punishment they get and more."

They talked for awhile and Big decided to set up a meeting with an associate of his that may give them useful information.

"Thank you Mr. Big. I also want you to know. I may finally get my sister back after this, so thank you." Nick said as they prepared to leave.

Big's expression softened as he said "Nicky, you are family, if you need anything, ask. And Judy, make sure your boyfriend doesn't get into too much trouble."

They both stopped and blushed at the last comment and Judy said "Thank you, and I will, or at least I'll try." and with that they left and returned to the ZPD.

Judy knocked on the door and Bogo called them in.

"Chief, we have a lead, Mr. big will be setting up a meeting between us and an associate of his. We believe he may be our 'in.'" Judy said with a completely official tone.

"Good. I assume he doesn't know you're cops." Bogo answered.

Nick perked up "Nope, he thinks we have business with him. We hoped we could get him to open up about the smugglers or at least get us close to them."

The chief considered this for a moment "Alright then. You two will be fitted with new equipment better suited to your current task. Report to the armory, I'll have someone there waiting for you. Dismissed."

The officers saluted and left the office.

"So, new equipment. What do you expect us to get." Nick asked Judy, old spy movies playing in his head.

"Probably weapons, and protective clothing that won't stick out so much." Judy responded.

They arrived at the armory and were greeted by a panther.

"Hello, my name is Andrew Clawson, Pleased to meet you." he said.

"Nice to meet you to Mr. Clawson." Nick said as he extended his paw.

"Andrew, please. May I call you Nick and Judy?" he said, shaking Nicks paw.

"Of course. Now, we were told you would be outfitting us with new equipment." Judy said.

The panther turned and beckoned for them to follow."Of course. I'm told you will be posing as potential partners for a criminal. Well, I have some gear you may find useful, if not lifesaving."

Andrew stopped and picked up two boxes off a shelf and handed them to Nick and Judy.

"Please, open them." he said and they complied. Inside they found a trench coat, matching cargo pants, ear piece, sunglasses, and another hard-case box.

They both cocked their heads at the panther.

"These are yours. They should fit. Try on the cloths and I'll explain everything else." he said, seeing their confusion.

They looked at each other and then to the panther and blushed. Realizing what he really asked the two of them to do, he left to allow them to change.

He returned several minutes later to see the pair had changed. He smiled proud of what he had given them and began to explain.

"First of all, and most importantly, the coats are stab proof and will stop most handgun bullets." he started. "The pants and these boots are simply to match and keep you protected from the elements." he said, handing them each a pair of boots.

The pair looked at each other and were about to speak when Andrew continued.

"The glasses were designed to make of for your optical weaknesses. For you, Judy, They will enhance your night vision and for you Nick, they will protect your eyes from bright lights better than normal sunglasses." he said, Nick smiled, happy he had something to better help him a with his photo-sensitivity and Judy tried hers on. Andrew was expecting her to and turned off the light.

"Wow, I can actually see you two." she said realizing the lights were off but she could still see fairly well.

"Continuing..." Andrew said, turning the lights back on "the ear pieces will allow the two of you to constantly be in communication. We'll test them out before leaving. Now, if you will, open the hard-cases."

They opened them to find a pistol and a knife.

"If you get into a fight, the pistol will have armor piercing bullets that should allow you to take on most threats, the knife will help in paw-to-paw or if you need to keep it quiet." he said. They understood and took their new found equipment and, after testing the ear pieces, left to prepare.

They decided to start at the precinct shooting range. After a few minutes of target practice, they retrieved their targets to give them a look.

"Wow" Judy said, her eyes widening at the target nick shot at "I heard you were good, but that's amazing.

Nick's target had what seemed like one bullet hole, but upon closer inspection, it was several all in the same spot.

"Yeah, I told you, I now have the records at the academy for fire-arms. Precision, accuracy, and speed." he said.

Judy cocked her head at him "Where did you learn to do this."

Nick rubbed the back of his neck and said "Well, when I worked with Big, I decided to learn, just in case, and I found I had a knack for it and just kept improving."

Judy just rolled her eyes "Well, I see you don't need much practice with these. How about we do some sparing, you know I have a record too."

Nick smirked "Yeah, Ursula wouldn't shut up about 'the little bunny' that, and I quote, 'Put a rhino on his ass like it was nothing.'"

Judy giggled "Well, how about I put you on your ass then."

Nick shoved her and ran for the gym.

Nick held an ice pack to his side as Judy tended to his many bruises.

"Dang Judy, you pack one hell of a punch...and kick...and just about everything else." Nick said, amazed at the strength of the bunny in front of him.

"Well, I was trained to take down a rhino after all, how did you get past that."

Nick thought back to it "Well, I ran him around the ring, jabbing at anything vulnerable, and when he was tired, I moved in and took him down."

Judy was impressed but decided not to inflate his ego "How about we get someone to tech us to fight with these knives, I have a felling it'll be useful."

"Well...actually I can do that." Nick said.

Judy cocked her head and simply asked "Big?"

"Polar bears are big and scary, I wanted something better than claws if it ever came to it. And before you ask, no, it never came to it." he replied.

They took out their knives and Nick taught Judy to use in a fight.

After their hours of training, they started out the precinct. They were stopped by Clawhauser.

"Hey guys, how was your day? Make any progress?" He asked.

Judy responded "Yeah, we have a lead. All in all, it was a good day."

"Well, mostly, I'm still sore." Nick added sarcastically.

Judy giggled and Clawhauser tilted his head but decided it wasn't important.

He suddenly remembered his purpose in stopping them "Hey Nick, how do you know my sister."

Nick smiled slyly but Judy sarcastically answered for him, "He knows everything about everyone."

Clawhauser looked nervous for a moment then asked "Okay then, if you know everything about everyone, what is the secret the Chief made me promise to keep?"

Clawhauser looked smug until Nick began to answer.

"You once walked in on him not only listening to Gazelle, but using that app you have to photo shop your face onto the backup dancer."

Both Judy's and Clawhauser's jaws dropped.

"H-how did you know that." Clawhauser asked.

"Like Carrots here said, I know everything about everyone." Nick smugly replied.

Judy turned to him "But I was joking about that. Wait, how much do you know about me."

Nick smirked "More than the average mammal, much more." he raised is eyebrow for the last phrase. Judy blushed, knowing what he was implying and hoping it went over Clawhauser's head, as Nick continued. "And we met your sister at the dinner she works at. I have to ask, is your entire family as perky as the two of you?"

Clawhauser recovered from his shock and said "Yeah, pretty much."

Nick nodded and lead Judy out of the ZPD, leaving the cheetah to ponder what else Nick may know.

They finally made it home. _Our home_ Judy thought happily. And immediately fell asleep as soon as they hit their bed, exhausted from the days activities.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's notes: Sorry, please don't lynch me. I was way busier than I thought I would be last week, that's why I didn't get out a new chapter. This is why this one is a bit early. Well that and the fact that I had two weeks to work on it. If anyone's interested, I went back and cleaned up my previous chapters and closed a few plot holes I noticed. That is all, enjoy.

Chapter 9: The meeting

Judy was the first to wake and made her way to the shower. She ran the water and heard footsteps in the hallway. Nick, obviously still mostly asleep, opened the door to a naked Judy. She saw he hadn't seemed to notice her somehow and decided to wake him up.

The rabbit stepped over to the fox who was making his way to the toilet and grabbed his paw. She spun him around and kissed him deeply. Nick was startled for a moment before pressing back into the kiss.

"Hey Carrots, fancy meeting you here." he said before looking down "Hey, you're naked."

"I've notice" Judy giggled.

Nick left her to her shower and went to the other bathroom. He began preparing breakfast for them.

 _I'm going to have to set something up for us sometime soon_ he thought as he cooked.

Soon enough, Judy emerged from the bathroom in a robe and sat down to eat. Nick served her some carrots and potatoes while he took a bug omelet and some blueberries.

After finishing breakfast, Nick went to shower himself.

After he finished, he realized he couldn't smell Judy's mar anymore. _Must have washed it out. We haven't marked each other for a while._

He returned to the living room to see Judy fully dressed in the cloths she was given and he did the same.

Judy sniffed the air "Hey, Nick, come here so we can mark each other."

Nick turned to her and shook his head "We shouldn't. That would be a mistake."

Judy began to feel hurt. Nick noticed this and quickly corrected "Oh, no. It's just that if whoever we go to meet, if they smell our marks, they may realize who we are. And if they don't, they may still not work with us because we're an interspecies couple."

Judy sighed "Yeah, I guess you're right." 

"Aren't I always." Nick smugly replied.

Judy punched him in the arm and said "Har har, not always. You'll learn." 

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Nick whined to himself as he tilted his bead back.

They got in the car and Judy started it up.

"So, what do you think we can expect." Judy asked.

"Well, this will be an associate of Big's, my guess is whoever it is, they will be armed, and probably have some back up with them." Nick replied, thinking through the possible mammals they could be meeting.

"I guess it's a good thing we're geared up then, huh." She said.

Nick only grunted in reply.

"So, um Judy. I should probably take the lead in this meeting." He said.

Judy was a little irritated "Nick, I'm still the senior officer. It's my job to take the lead. Do you think I can't handle this."

Nick shook his head "No, it's not that. It's just that, well, for one, I spent most of my life lying to mammals and getting them to believe and do what I wanted them to." he paused before continuing and sighed "Plus, I'm a pred. A fox at that."

They had arrived at the precinct at this point so Judy parked the car and turned to Nick. "What does that have to do with anything?" 

Nick shook his head and sighed "For one, foxes are in general expected to be shifty and sly. If I'm not in charge, they will doubt my usefulness since you're a bunny." He breathed in deeply before continuing "And they will doubt my strength if I'm under a bunny. You don't have any family ties so there is no reason for you to be more powerful than a pred. On top of them doubting me, they will doubt the legitimacy of our story."

Judy took a moment to consider this "You're right. When we go to meet them, you're in charge."

Nick nodded and they headed into the precinct.

Seeing they weren't dressed in their normal ZPD uniforms, Clawhauser asked "What's up with the cloths."

Judy responded "They're for a case."

"So Spots, how's it goin?" Nick asked as he leaned against the desk.

Clawhauser looked at him with caution "I thought you knew everything."

Nick laughed "I don't know everything, just a lot. Mostly the juicy, embarrassing facts mammals don't want getting out."

The cheetah laughed "Oh yeah, well then it's a good thing I don't have any of those."

Judy saw the smirk spread across the foxes face as he said "How about last New Years?"

His eyes widened and his laughing stopped "Y-you can't know about that. I've never told anyone."

Nick's smirk only grew at the cheetah's panic "Now, buddy, I would never tell another living soul. Though you might just want to remember what I know. Not everything is just embarrassing."

Nick walked off toward the bullpen, leaving a shocked and terrified Clawhauser and a confused Judy.

 _It's a good thing he's on our side_ Clawhauser thought.

Judy ran after Nick and tentatively asked him "What happened at New Years?"

Nick chuckled "Trust me, you don't want to know."

A thought suddenly hit Judy "What do you have on me?"

Nick simply laughed and walked on. "Seriously...Nick. Nick! NICK!" Judy said, growing nervous.

Judy sat next to him at their seat and asked once more "What do you have on me?"

"Okay, here, I'll tell you if you cook dinner tonight. Deal?" he said.

"Deal." she said, not minding having to cook dinner.

"Eleventh grade. That's all I'm going to say" Nick said.

 _Eleventh grade, what's that supos..._ Judy thought when the memory hit her. Her entire eleventh grade was horrible. From the cloths to...

Judy turned to Nick who was now talking to Fangmeyer "How could you know about that. I've never told anyone. Not even my parents. It would ruin my career if that got out, no one would ever respect me."

Nick looked into her eyes to respond "Like I said, I know a lot. Plus you mumble in your sleep. It's quite _cute_." emphasizing cute.

Judy was ready to pounce on him when the chief entered, calling everyone to attention.

He got through the assignments quickly and asked Nick and Judy back for a meeting.

Once in his office, Bogo asked "So what's your plan."

Nick took charge "We're going to pose as possible business partners. I'll pose as the boss, Jew...Officer Hopps will pose as my partner. We'll try to use this contact to get close to the traffickers and, hopefully, take them down from the inside."

Bogo listened closely _Perhaps this fox is due for a promotion, along with his partner_ he thought after Nick finished. "Sounds like a good plan. We can only hope it works. Just remember, if you see their operations, don't attempt to stop them. We want to take them down at the top, which may mean letting a lot go unanswered for until we can take them all down."

Nick and Judy nodded their agreement and saluted before leaving the office.

Nick quickly poked his head in to say "Um, sir, we're going to need a car."

Bogo snorted "Okay Wilde. What are you thinking." 

Nick perked up "Something that will blend in but still conveys a message of 'I have money' and 'I will kick your ass.' Do we have anything like that?"

Bogo looked at Nick for a moment, giving him an icy glare before laughing. "I'll have something ready for you."

Nick decided to get out of there before the chief's attitude changed.

He met Judy at the motor pool and they approached the guard.

He was an old wolf, probably only a few years from retirement. His black fur was turning grey and his back was hunched. "Ahh, Wilde and Hopps, good to see you. Chief told me to get you a little something set up for you."

The old wolf led them through the motor pool and stopped in front of a covered car. He pulled off the cover and Neither fox nor rabbit could believe what they saw.

"I didn't even know we had something like this." Nick said once his surprise subsided.

"Yep, we just cleaned her up for ya." the wolf answered.

Judy turned to him "Thank you Mr.?"

"Wolfard. Yes, my son is one of the detectives here." he responded.

Nick and Judy's eyes widened at the new information but they remained silent, deciding to instead focus on the car.

Nick wanted to know more "So, it's pretty nice. I'm guessing it's a few years old."

"Yeah, decided you needed to be a little showy. The chief said you also wanted something that said 'I will kick you ass' so just wait till you here this muscle car roar." Wolfard responded.

Nick's smile grew "Okay, so we have a, I'm guessing three year old, black muscle car to play with. I love this assignment already."

Judy rolled her eyes "I'm driving."

Nick shook his head "Nuh uh, I'm taking charge, remember. That means I drive."

Judy sighed and said "Fine. But I want a chance to drive this at some point."

"Fair enough Fluff." he said.

The wolf tossed Nick the keys and walked off. Nick and Judy climbed in and Nick started up the engine.

"Listen to that purr." he said.

Judy shook her head and rolled her eyes "You know where we're going, right?"

"Yeah yeah. Remember, I grew up on these streets." he said as he pulled out.

Neither said a word until reaching their destination. A beat, old, warehouse in Sahara Square.

Nick pulled into the ally and turned off the car, putting on his shades as he exited the car, Judy doing the same and following after him.

They entered the building through a side door and were greeted by a hyena. He led them to a room with guards of different species lining the walls and a white wolf sitting in the middle.

"You know, when Big said I would be meeting a fox and a rabbit, I didn't really believe him." he said as he rose from his chair. "You would be?"

"You can call me fox and her rabbit. I'll call you wolf, sound good?" Nick replied.

"What, scared to tell me you names?" the wolf said mockingly.

"I prefer cautious." Nick responded.

"And I prefer alive, so can we skip the pleasantries." Judy said.

"Ohhh. Feisty bunny." the wolf laughed.

Judy narrowed her eyes at him, though they were concealed behind the shades.

"You have no idea. But she's right, lets get this moving, shall we." Nick said.

The wolf turned to him "Well of course _fox._ "

The wolf walked a few steps before saying "So what is it you came here to discuss with me."

"Business." Nick stated plainly.

The wolf smirked "Well of course. What type of business?"

Nick's expression hardened "The kind I only discuss with some one who can get me what I want. Now, I don't think you're the mammal for me to be talking to, so I guess we'll be leaving. Lets go rabbit." and with that, Nick turned to leave and beckoned Judy to follow.

When he reached the door, a bear moved to block his path.

"You see, I don't thing you came to discuss business with me. I think you came to take me down. Isn't that right Officer Wilde and Officer Hopps?" The wolf said.

They turned in time to see the gun drawn and noticed the others in the room drawing their own weapons.

The wolf moved closer to the pair "Now why don't you kiss your cute little bunny good bye."

Judy could have never guessed what happened next, she heard the gun go off...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Where it will go

"Now why don't you kiss your bunny goodbye"

Judy heard the gun shot. She was prepared for the worst but then she realized... _Wait...Nick has the gun._

Indeed Nick had the gun. There was a single bullet hole in the floor and the magazine had been dropped. The wolf was sitting on the floor in shock as Nick threw the gun down and moved grab him, ignoring the guards raising their guns to him.

Grabbing the wolf by the collar, Nick began to thrash him and yelled "HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO HIM!" in a tone that even outmatched his anger toward the chief after his accusation.

He lowered his voice and growled out "That scum doesn't deserve to call himself a fox." He threw the wolf down and moved to Judy "Rabbit here, she's good at what she does, so am I. That's why we work together. The thought that a fox is _fucking_ a bunny...If you think I'm anything like that trash, put a bullet in me now."

Judy simply stood there, both in shock and to stay in character.

The wolf stood up and began to laugh "Put your guns down boys. I like this one."

Judy finally spoke up "Now can we get to business. I'm getting tired of waiting."

The wolf smiled "Well of course cute bunny."

Judy scowled "Call me cute again, and you'll wish fox had put that bullet in your head and not the floor."

Nick smirked at the wolf's surprise "Like I said, she's good at what she does, so I wouldn't test her if I were you."

The wolf scoffed "Business then. I suppose I can set up a meeting, but I need to know why."

"Fine. We can do many things. From killing to snatching. We heard there were some folks that are looking for some help." Nick said.

The wolf hummed "How can I know this. I'm not taking your word for it."

Nick smirked evily and smugly "If it isn't solved and someone is dead, assume it was one of us. Then multiply that by three."

The wolf puffed out some air "Okay, take these." he said as he pulled out two old fashioned flip phones "I'll contact you with a time and place for the meeting. Now scurry along."

Nick glared at him and turned to leave. Judy held a strait face and followed him.

The returned to the cruiser and Judy spoke "Well that could have gone better."

Nick pulled out of the ally and asked "How? We got the meeting we want, and we solidified our identities."

"Well for one, we could have _not_ almost been killed." she said.

"Trust me Carrots, almost getting killed is the best thing that could have happened." Nick said.

Judy turned to him in shock "Wha...How is that a good thing!"

Nick chuckled "Think about it, now, some of the few things they know about us is that a wolf pulled a gun on you and you barely flinched and that I took down said wolf and disarmed him."

Judy was still shocked, but now it was because she knew he was right. "Fine. Lets just get back to the station and find out what we can about this wolf."

"First of all, we can't go back to the precinct yet. We don't want them to see us heading there. We can pull over, change into our normal cloths, and become Nick and Judy again. We can radio in and have someone pick up the car." Nick said as he pulled into another ally and shut off the car, looking around to see if anyone was tailing them.

Judy turned to him "Okay, smart plan, but what's second."

"Second, I want to take you to a diner, we need to lay low until we get this call, preferably we will work from home to minimize the chance of getting caught in the act."

Judy sighed "Fine, I don't like it, but fine."

Nick smirked before continuing "And lastly, remember how I know everyone?"

Judy cocked her head to the sided "And everything about everyone?"

Nick nodded his head "Yeah, but that doesn't mean everyone knows me."

Judy shot up "Wait nick, are you saying..."

Nick cut her off "Yes. His name is James Wolfstein. He's a broker for a lot of criminals and sets up a lot of meetings like ours."

Judy shook her head "You know nick, sometimes you scare me."

Nick just laughed as he threw a bag at her. She quickly changed in the car and Nick soon did the same.

Nick radioed in the location of the car and requested that it be picked up. Afterwords, they left the ally, again checking they weren't watched, and began walking.

They held paws, something awkward for them due to their heights.

Nick turned to Judy "So, Bogo told me that he has a safe house set up for us. It'll have everything we will need except clothes so we can stop by our place and grab our stuff before heading to the safe house."

Judy nodded as he spoke "And I just moved in too."

Nick laughed and they continued on to the nearest diner.

When they entered, they were greeted by a cheery bell, though the mood soon turned anything but.

Nick walked Judy to the nearest booth and let her sit before seating himself. He noticed the other mammals whispering and grew nervous. _Where's that waitress_ he thought, hoping food would be a good distraction.

Unfortunately, when she arrived, it wasn't for their orders "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Nick looked at her with disappointment and acceptance, Judy on the other paw was adamant.

"We will not."

The waitress was shocked "Mam..."

Judy cut her off "No, you asked, now we're refusing."

Nick turned to Judy "Carrots, lets not start a scene. Besides, you don't have any health code violations to threaten with."

Judy shook her head at the memory "No Nick, I'm not going to just accept this."

The waitress spoke up "If it makes you feel any better, I don't agree with this and I support you two."

Nick was the first to speak "Then why kick us out?"

She shook her head "I need a job, and if I don't I'm going to loose this one."

"Oh" was all the couple said as they got up to leave.

Once they left, the waitress went out back to make a call.

Nick and Judy tried a few near diners, but got the same result. Eventually, they decided to just eat at the safe house after they moved in.

"Now I know where all that tax money goes." Nick said as he stepped into the apartment.

Judy giggled "Not quite, but I get what you're saying. This place is massive."

They toured the apartment and quickly came across the bedroom and dropped their stuff off before continuing. They were glad to see the fridge fully stocked and the kitchen ware in good condition. Nick offered to cook while Judy went to see the rest of the space.

After her personal tour, Judy returned to the kitchen to see Nick hard at work. As she walked by him, he swished his tail in her face, snickering at her surprised look.

"No fair, I can't do that to you." she said, feigning anger.

Nick smirked and looked over his shoulder "Well..."

Judy just rolled her eyes and walked off to get the table set for them.

Nick placed a large bowl on the table filled with pasta covered in some sort of orange sauce.

"Smells good Nicky, what is it." Judy questioned.

Nick smirked at her "Delicious, I assure you. Just try it and I'm sure you'll tell."

Judy scooped some of it onto her plate and, as Nick did the same, tried a bite.

Her eyes shot wide "Nick! How did you manage to make a carrot sauce. Not even my own mother could get it right, and she's a rabbit. Besides, why would you know how to make this."

Chuckling, Nick responded "Well, as to how, trial and error...lots of error. The why is...well, I kinda learned because of you."

Judy looked at him in confusion "What do you mean 'because of me?' I never asked you to do this."

"Well, before the concert, I was hoping to ask you over to my apartment and surprise you. Obviously that isn't what happened." he told her.

Judy was surprised by this "Wha...you created a new pasta sauce, just for me?"

"Mmhmm." he nodded.

Judy hopped over the table, landing in his lap and kissed him before returning to her seat.

They ate in a comfortable silence then cleaned up the dishes before heading to the couch to unwind.

Judy sat in Nick's lap and snuggled into him. They watched TV for a few hours, but soon grew bored and turned to kissing each other. With the TV off, the room had only a dim glow as Nick had turned the lights down.

Their kisses grew more passionate as they began craving more.

Nick was the one to break the kiss. "So, I kinda want to try something, but I have to be sure you're okay with it."

Judy smiled at him "Lets give it a try, just don't be surprised if _I_ ask for something in the future."

Nick smirked at her "Also, how attached are you tho the clothes you're wearing." She was wearing a pink button up and jeans with a simple white belt.

Judy answered confused "Uh, not very." She was both nervous and excited for whatever her had planed.

Nick pushed her into the couch and whispered into her ear "You're _my_ prey now little bunny." before dragging his tongue down her neck, causing her breath to hitch.

When he reached her collar, he slashed off the buttons with his claws. He pulled the shirt to her wrists, though Judy was surprised to feel it tighten around her wrists, binding her paws together. She looked into the eyes of the fox, before he could react, she smiled at him and gave him a light kiss.

Nick trailed a claw down to her bra, slicing it into two pieces at the middle. He gave each nipple a lap of his tongue, causing Judy to gasp each time, as he moved the now severed garment out of his way.

Once his grooming tongue reached her waist, he undid her jeans an pulled them to her knees, tightening the belt and binding her legs together. He licked at her exposed thighs, enjoying the slight moans of pleasure from his mate. He moved his mouth to her panties, biting them and ripping them off, tossing them to the side. After a little more teasing, he flipped the helpless bunny so she was face down, propping her up so her rear was in the air but her head was still down.

Nick stripped himself as he tongued at Judy's waiting clit. Once satisfied with the amount of juices pouring out of Judy, Nick positioned himself to take his own prize.

He thrust himself into her, eliciting a loud moan of pleasure. He leaned over her and grabbed her small breasts in his paws. As their pleasure grew, Nick could no longer contain himself as he clamped his teeth onto Judy's shoulder, not hard enough to break skin, but Judy definitely noticed. Though, to her surprise, she liked it...no, she loved being bitten by her fox. Just like how she loved the feeling of his claw running down between her breasts and bare stomach. How she loved feeling his claws lightly pressing against her bare breasts. She never thought she would say it, but for once, she loved being prey.

Their moans grew as their breaths deepened until Judy reached her climax as Nick released his seed into her, spilling out and onto the couch they were still on. Nick released her from his grip and unbound her.

"Sorry...I didn't...mean to...bite you like that." he said between pants.

"No no... actually...I kinda...liked it. I guess I...liked being...your prey." Judy managed to pant out.

Nick chuckled "Huh, Judy Hopps likes being prey. That's headline material their Fluff."

Judy punched him in the arm "If you ever tell anyone, especially the circumstances..."

"I get it. My lips are sealed." he humored.

Judy smiled at him before kissing him "Good. Now lets get to bed, we made a bit of a mess out here."

Nick snickered as they made their way to the bedroom. Once they laid down, her wrapped hos tail around and they drifted off into a peaceful sleep, neither noticing the light bruises along Judy's neck an shoulder that seemed to match his teeth.

Authors notes: Hmm, a bit of a bite mark, I'm sure no one could possibly notice that. Anyways, thanks for waiting. My schedule kind of just gives me a huge middle finger all the time so...yeah. See you next time...whenever that is.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes: Where am I? I swear this place looks familiar... Hmmm... Wait... Oh hi guys. I'm back. Now, on top of this wonderful news, as I'm sure this is to you (Please just feed my ego), I also have plans to start another fic now that I have time again. I have also started a fiction press account under the name Fallen Angel-320. Other than that, please, enjoy this chapter.**

Nick was the first to wake up. He got up and prepared breakfast for the two. Judy soon woke and was happily greeted by the scent of fresh cooked breakfast. After making her way to the kitchen and Nick, the both of them sat down to eat.

"So," Judy began "what's the plan here. We can't just cut all communication from the precinct and we can't just wait around for these mammals to contact us."

Nick nodded as he listened "That's true, though you do have to remember, we can't just walk into the police station and we also can't contact them. They will get back to us soon enough, for now, I say we call Bogo get permission to do some stuff we probably shouldn't be doing." The last part peaked Judy's interest.

Tilting her head, the bunny said "What kind of things?" in a suspicious tone.

Chuckling nervously, Nick said "You probably don't want to know. Not yet at least."

Not yet satisfied but knowing she won't get more, Judy hummed in response and simply ate. After breakfast, they called Bogo to have a few unsolved cases fabricated and then Nick went off to ask his permissions.

From what Judy could make out, it was insane and Bogo knew it if his shouting was any indicator. Once he came out, Judy gave him a questioning look.

"He said yes...eventually." he said, drawing out the last word.

Almost nervous, Judy asked "What are we doing."

Nick looked over to her "Proving our capabilities."

"Nick, what does that mean." Judy asked accusingly.

Nick suddenly got nervous "Um, welllll...you see, we are, you know, for the case, going to crashtheiroperationandtakeover." he quickly mumbled the last bit.

Judy, hearing perfectly, asked angerly "And what does that mean!?"

Chuckling nervously, Nick said "What ever their doing, we do better, or worse depending on your perspective." In response to this, Judy simply glared at him and walked away. _Well that went well._ Nick thought. He gathered up his equipment and went to get ready for later that day.

Later that day, Nick and Judy were in the car, Nick was driving. "So, remind me of this plan of yours." Judy asked.

Sighing, Nick reminded "We go in, prove we are tough, heartless bastards, then the police come in and then we set the stages for a later operation taking down the whole organization."

Judy looked at him "Okay, I just needed to make sure this insanity wasn't just in my head."

"Isn't insanity, by definition, in your head." Nick joked.

Judy responded "Shut it." then mumbled "Maybe in your head."

Nick spoke "I heard that." to which Judy glared. He stopped the car "We're here."

They got out and went to the building. It was an older looking building, windows missing and the door boarded up.

Judy looked at the building in utter shock "What could possibly be going on in their?"

Nick laughed "Nothing, it's what's under it that matters." he said as he walked into the building.

Recovering from her shock, Judy ran after him and, just as she caught up to him, she saw him moving a false wall. Behind the wall, Judy could see a spiral staircase that led down. Nick dawned his glasses, as did she, and began to descend, letting the mask of the character she was playing slip into place.

They walked into a large, open room lined with cages. Nick noted the worn hinges on one cage that had an anxious, terrified looking cougar cub in it. He drew his gun and, to Judy's surprise, fired it straight into the air.

"James Wolfstein, I would love to have a chat with you!" Nick yelled as the echo died down. They heard a curse, followed by the footsteps of multiple mammals and the cocking of guns.

Wolfstein appeared around a corner along with two other mammals, a bear and another wolf, and shouted "I thought I told you I would be in touch!"

Nick smugly replied "You did, I did not agree to wait." he eyed up the other, larger predator and noticed the slight bulge under his suit. "Now, I wish to talk, follow me." He said as he began to walk right through the three large mammals and said "And your toys had best stay in your pants, unless you want to end up on the floor again."

As Nick had expected, he heard the sound of metal hitting concrete and, before anyone could react, he drew his taser pistol and fired in a blindingly fast motion, hitting the cougar cub in the back and sending him to the floor. Gesturing to the larger predators and said "Well, what are you waiting for? Go put him in a cage!" Turning back to Wolfstein, Nick shot him a disappointed glance and asked "I thought I was working with professionals. Guess I was wrong." and began to walk away.

Wolfstein called to him "Wait!" and as Nick stopped, he continued with "That was impressive. We could use a mammal like you..."

"Listen, Wolfy, I don't work 'for' anyone, especially anyone as sloppy as you." Nick interrupted.

"It's Wolfstein." Wolfstein said.

In a mocking tone Nick said "Fine, Mr. Wolfy." causing Wolfstein to narrow his eyes in anger. "If you want me to work _with_ you, I'm taking charge here..."

Wolfstein shouted, outraged at the insult "I don't need some worthless _fox_ telling me and my men what to do."

Nick was completely unfazed and simply continued "First of all, storage needs to change, security as well. From what I hear, auctions need work as well."

"FUCK YOU!" shouted Wolfstein "You think you can just waltz in here..."

"Yes, yes I do. You know why?" Nick cut in. "Before you answer, it's because anyone can just waltz in here. Now, what do you think the chief of police would do with this information?" Nick simply smiled at the beaten wolf.

Knowing he was beat but to stubborn to give up, Wolfstein glared and said "You wouldn't dare."

Smugly, Nick responded "Try me." he looked at the wolf's paw move to his back and said "And since you're considering killing us, I must warn you, I can kill all of you in about five seconds, six if one of you takes cover or runs." Wolfstein's paw slowly returned to his front, empty.

"Fine, what do you want, 'boss'" he said, spitting boss like poison.

"First, I need to talk to your boss." Nick said.

"No. Can't do that. Only he decides who he sees. You'll have to give him a reason to meet you." Wolfstein said.

Disappointed but knowing this could go somewhere, Nick said "Fine, changes first." He took one look at Wolfstein and said "Don't argue. First of all, they don't all need their own cages, speaking of those cages, they should be bolted to the wall and much, much better quality."

Nick had a plan forming and said "Once that's done, contact me and I'll set up an auction." After that, he turned and left before anyone could respond, turning shortly before reaching the staircase and said "Remember, five seconds." and with that, left, Judy on his tail, the three predators stunned by the small, terrifying fox.

They reached the car soon after and were driving away. Nick was the first to speak "Well, that went well."

Judy turned to him, happy she wasn't driving, and angerly said "Well! You shot an escaping cub, and nearly got us killed! Are you insane!?"

"Yes yes, but I did not successfully do so." Nick quipped in response.

"Nick." Judy said.

"Yes dear?" Nick replied nervously.

Judy continued in a soft, eerily calm, voice "If they don't kill us, I'm going to kill you."

Suddenly scared of his mate, Nick responded "Yes dear." and drove on.

They went into the safe house and Nick grabbed the phone "I need to call Bogo and tell him we'll be coming in through the back. I need to talk to him about a plan I have brewing." he said and walked into the other room, dialing Bogo's number.

 _That fox will be the death of me._ Judy thought. She could here Nick finish his short conversation and exit the room.

"Okay, so we need to change and head to the precinct, the back door will be opened for us in half an hour." Nick said to Judy as he began to undress.

Half an hour later, they were walking through the precinct to Bogo's office.

"So chief, I have another bad idea that will work out." Nick said as the duo entered the office.

Bogo's deep, almost irritated voice surprised Nick as he demanded "Shut it Wilde. Hopps, tell me exactly what happened."

Nick was about to speak but was silenced by a glare from Bogo. "Well, sir..." Judy began. After explaining exactly what happened, Judy concluded the story with " and then we convinced them let us take charge."

Bogo wasn't sure whether to be impresses or skin Wilde for his reckless actions. Deciding on which, Bogo turned his glare on Nick and said "I should have your tail, instead, I'm willing to hear you out."

Nick, happy he got a chance, immediately began explaining his plan. "Well, chief, first, we need to make an impression. I think we can do that and get all those kits out of there. When they call, I'll say I have an auction lined up for the 'merchandise.'"

Curious yet apprehensive of the fox's plans, Bogo asked "And how do you expect to do that Wilde."

Nick's signature smirk graced his face as he said "Easy, the police will be the buyers."

Nick was pretty sure Judy's family heard Bogo's response "WHAT!?"

Attempting to defuse the situation, Nick quickly continued the story "Think about it chief, we buy them, get them to their homes, and we get one step closer to the guys in charge of this whole thing."

Not satisfied but calming, Bogo asked in a threatening voice "And how will this get us any closer to finishing this case?"

Nick was prepared for that question and quickly answered "We can track the money. If that doesn't work, I might get a visit from the head honcho if I can impress him."

Nick, Judy, and Bogo went over specifics of the plan for the rest of the day. Finally, Nick and Judy got home shortly after the sun had set over Zootopia.

"So, what do you want for dinner Fluff?" Nick asked as they walked through the door, shutting and locking it behind them.

"What ever you feel like making Nick." Judy responded.

Judy came to regret this as she sat at the table, a steaming salmon in front of her. "Nick, this is not what I meant."

Mockingly, Nick said "Aww, is the big bad bunny afraid of the fishy?" Judy turned to him and he couldn't help but chuckle at the adorable glare she gave him. "Okay, try a bite, and I'll whip you up a salad."

Looking between the fish and Nick, Judy picked up her fork and cut off a piece of the fish. She placed the bite in her mouth and slowly chewed. After swallowing, Judy said "Hmm, not that bad, but I'll still take that salad."

Nick smirked at her and turned to the kitchen. When he returned, he had a bowl filled with salad, extra carrots. They ate their food in a comfortable silence, though once they made it to the couch, Judy had a question gnawing at her.

Hey sat down and, once they were comfortable, Judy turned to Nick and asked "Do you want kits Nick?"

Nick's eyes widened at the question, though it was something he had thought about for a while now. "Well, Judy, I'm not sure. I know I want a life with you, but a family was never a part of my plan for the future."

Judy nodded her head. "I understand Nick, It's okay, we're both kind of new to all this."

Nick chuckled "Yeah, we are. I'm not sure what the future holds for us Carrots, but as long as you're there, I want it."

Judy smiled at him and noticed the time. "I think it's by time we got to bed Nick." Nick nodded and they went to the bedroom and fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

Authors notes:Once more, I'm sorry for the delay,hope you enjoyed and will enjoy the new stories.


End file.
